There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea
by butterman0522
Summary: In a high school where Pokemon and humans work and learn together lies a boy named Zach who is going through the high school drama of a break up. Will he ever find love again? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters

I woke up one morning not ready for a new day at school. Why you may ask? Well I'll tell you why…in…a…FLAAASSH BAAAACK. It all started three weeks ago…(harp playing in the background)

Flashback

It was Valentine's Day and I go to a school where pokemon (morphs of course) and humans work/learn together. Anyway I was walking down the halls with my hands holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates (I'm very romantic but probably looked silly walking with them) to my girlfriend Shelby. Shelby was a Floatzel with orangish colored hair, B-cup breasts, a slender figure and a very popular person at that (and no I'm not shallow I don't fall for girls because of their social status). When I got to the end of the hall, I thought I should surprise her because I've always been good at that. I turned around the corner quietly so she couldn't hear me but what happened next made my heart sink like a rock. I saw Shelby making out with Mark a cocky arrogant Lucario, and the quarterback for the football team.

I dropped the flowers and chocolates to the floor. And I guess they heard me because the saw me standing there with a suicidal look on my face (don't commit suicide, it's not worth it). "fuck!" Shelby said under her breath, she then started walking toward me and I panicked and held a lighter in my hand (I don't know why I do, I just do) and lit the the flowers on fire along with the chocolates and threw both of them out the door so I wouldn't get in trouble.

I then started sprinting to my car (a 1968 camaro, I like ford for their trucks but I always liked camaros) and I'm a pretty fast sprinter because I can't even see the lockers that I'm passing all I see is a blue blur and I hear Shelby calling out to me. Having me to come back.

All I felt were mixed emotions: sadness/depression, anger, hate, suicidal, and vengeful.

I got in my car and called my mom to call school and tell them that I was sick and that I'll explain everything when I get home.

I drove slow so that the emotions wouldn't get the best of me (flooring it and getting caught by the cops or getting in an accident that could cost me my life).

I had gotten home and my mom looked at me with a worried expression on her face and I told her everything that I saw and what had happened after said events and she understood why I stayed home and tried to make me feel better but I just told her that I needed space and she understood.

End flashback

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and decided that I should take a shower. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I needed a shave. My body was extremely well toned (like Sylvester Stallone in the Rambo movies) built and had 5 scars on my back, I had short brown hair (I like to keep it short because if it gets too long then it becomes a mess and totally unmanageable), had brown eyes to match said hair and for someone my age (15) I was fairly toned.

I stepped into the shower and decided to take a quick one and just get it over with.

After I ate breakfast I got all my stuff ready for school and headed out to my car and drove to said school.

When I got there I was miserable because I saw Mark and Shelby making out again. It made me sick. I met up with my friend Cameron who was Serperior which didn't make any sense, period, because he was not fast whatsoever + he was a few inches taller than me but he was younger. (Look up a serperior' speed stat and you'll see what I mean)

"Hey bro what's up?" Cam asked (that was his nickname) "Oh nothing just miserable like last week." I stated as I looked down with a saddened look on my face "Dude you need to let her go, 'there's plenty of fish in the sea'" my best friend stated.

When I got to my first class I sat in my normal seat and waited for class to start.

The bell rang and everyone was at their usual seats every seat was filled up except three , which were in a perimeter around me, one behind me and one on my left and vice versa.

When Mr. Long got into class everyone focused on him. He was a human but was married to an Arcanine.

"Good morning class I have an important announcement to make today and for the rest of the school year we are going to be having three new students. Girls you can come in now!" Yelled mister long as the door opened and came in were three beautiful pokemorphs.

The first one was a Blaziken, she was my height, she had long waist length blonde hair, an hourglass figure, beautiful blue eyes and her most outstanding feature were her large DD-cup breasts.

The next was a Milotic which every guy had their eyes on. She was about 4 inches taller than me, had long flowing red hair that went down to the back of her knees, an amazing hourglass figure and an astounding F-cup bust but she kept hidden underneath her green sweater that she wore.

And last was a shiny Lopunny, she was at least 2 inches shorter than me, had shoulder length pink hair, an hourglass figure like the others, and C-cup breasts.

I swear I could hear thumps from every males desk in the classroom when they entered.

(Think about it!)

"Class these are the Truman sisters I know they're not the same race but they're adopted." Stated Mr. Long as he sat behind his desks and asked the three girls to stand up front and introduce themselves.

The Lopunny was the first to speak. "Hi, my name is Daisy I am 15 years old and I am the youngest of my sisters but only by a few months." Stated Daisy as she stepped back

The Blaziken was next to speak. "My name is Ashley I'm the middle child of my sisters, I'm 15 years old," stated Ashley as she stepped back.

And last came the Milotic. "H-hi, m-my name is S-Sapphire and I'm the eldest of my sisters, I'm 16," stated Sapphire nervously as she stepped back with the rest of her sisters.

"Ok girls now will you please take your seats?" Asked Mr. Long as they looked around and noticed that all the chairs were filled by pokemon except for three seats which were in my direction and they stared at me like they had seen me before and they have and I've seen them before. I felt like I was in a trance but soon realized what I was doing and looked away blushing like mad. (FYI my school population is, 65% pokemon and 35% human which is why I was the only one in my classes who were human)

They just giggled and took the seats around me. I started to get nervous as I noticed that they were still looking at me with smiles on their faces.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 2: A Tale of a Hero**

 _4 hours later_

After fifth hour came along, it was lunch and it was usually me and my brother who sat with each other and he was one of the 35%. As I got my food and headed to my table i noticed that that he was sitting there already. (I'm usually there first)

I sat down and me and Alex (my bro) started talking, trying to help me after what happened 3 weeks ago.

I then heard someone ask me a question.

"A-are these seats taken?" Asked said voice and sounded feminine. I wanted them to go away.

I turned around and noticed that it was the Truman sisters and my jaw dropped.

"N-no, please sit." I stated as I got extremely nervous and they sat right next to me.

"So Zach who are your new girlfriends?" Asked my brother as I looked at him with a stern expression on my face as i heard the sounds of someone coughing and trying to breath and I noticed that it was Sapphire as she started choking on a mini tomato from her salad. I started to panic and I did the first thing that came to mind.

I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist to try and give the choking Milotic the heimlich maneuver I gave her three quick thrusts and out came the tomato and the Milotic Passed out. A crowd soon formed around us. I then took my ear to her chest (not like that idiots) and tried to see if she was breathing…she wasn't.

I started to giver her CPR and chest compressions and after four tries she woke up with a huge gasp of air.

Everyone around me cheered at me being a hero.

Sapphire looked up at me and stared into my eyes and I noticed they had a sparkle to them. "Y-you saved my life. Thank you." She stated as she hugged me while her breasts were pressing against my chest.

She soon looked into my eyes and we both stared at each other's eyes for what felt like forever. She started to move her head closer to mine like she was going to kiss me and I panicked and pushed her away I then looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not a hero and I can't go through this again." I walked off and headed to my next class which was choir and all three girls had the same class as I did.

"What was that about? What is his name?" Asked the girls in unison.

"That was my brother, Zach, and I can tell you what that was about. His girlfriend cheated on him three weeks ago on Valentine's Day and he has been in a deep depression and everyone has been trying to cheer him up but it never worked, after a week since the break up he disappeared, no one saw him for a week but he left a note saying that he needed to think. When he got back he had an Ursaring pelt with him and had five scars on his back which we assumed was from when he fought/killed the Ursaring. He never said anything about where he went or anything. So he has shut himself off to the rest of the world and the only people he talks to are his family, me, and his best friend Cameron. But something has been bothering me about you three?" Asked Alex

"What's that?" Daisy asked

"Out of all the people here in this lunch room why did you decide to sit with us?" Asked my brother as all the girls started to blush.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah of course." Stated Alex

"We're not into other pokemon. We only like humans and your brother is extremely cute. And if one of us were to date him then we all would because we all have a crush on him and we share everything because all three of us have been together since we can remember and since then we shared everything, even each other (yes like that I'm a pervert yes but in some cases I'm not).

 _Back with me_

As I was making my way to my next class, I kept playing the images in my head when I was saving Sapphire's life, and how she tried to kiss me, " does Sapphire and her sisters have a thing for me? But why would they date a human like me, why don't they be with their own kind (other pokemon) and why are they being so friendly towards me, it doesn't make any sense because they just met me and why would they sit with me at lunch none of this makes any sense to me whatsoever. Unless it's about what happened a week and a half ago" I said to myself as I started to think.

 _Back with Alex and the girls_

"So you're telling me that you guys have never had a thing for pokemon but you like humans but it still doesn't make sense why you like my brother because you girls are new to this school, aren't you?"

"Well yes we are new here, but when we first saw your brother was a week and a half ago, see we were moving into a new house 2 weeks ago in your neighborhood and our parents thought that we should go for a hike in the mountains and that's when we saw your brother." Stated Daisy as Alex had a look of interest on his face like he wanted the girls to keep going.

"Anyway, we were walking on the trails for a while and out of nowhere an Ursaring tried to attack us we all screamed and started running on the trail while the Ursaring followed suit. Few minutes of running I had tripped over a tree root and my family tried to save me but they were too scared to move and I closed my eyes and waited for death to come…but it never came." Stated Ashley as a crowd had started to form around interested in the story.

"I soon opened my eyes and noticed there was a figure standing over me and I noticed that it wasn't the Ursaring but the figure of a person. I was too surprised to notice that the Ursaring was trying to get to me but Zach wouldn't let it 'GO NOW, I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!' Zach had yelled at me in a warning tone and soon me and my family were behind a large rock trying to watch Zach fight off the pissed off Ursaring." Stated Ashley as the crowd around them started to get interested because it was so quiet you could literally hear everyone's ass let out a silent fart. Sapphire had decided to continue the story.

"The Ursaring took a slash at Zach's back while he was trying to see if me and my family were at a safe distance away only for him to scream out in agony as he was slashed in the back leaving 5 deep cuts in his back that would leave a scar I wanted to help but my family held me back. Zach had turned around and had a look of pure rage on his face and as if by magic leaped on a tree branch above him. The Ursaring didn't notice where our said savior had gone. We couldn't even see where he had gone because the trees were so thick with brush and the Ursaring had noticed our positions and started walking toward us and we couldn't move out of pure fear. The next thing we had noticed was the Ursaring had roared out in pain and had started to flail around trying to shake off its attacker. We noticed that a pair of arms had wrapped around the Ursaring's neck and in the right hand was a 12in dagger and brought the dagger and slit the Ursaring's throat and all we could see was the large bear pokemon fall to the ground with a large thump." Finished Sapphire as even the principle started to get into the crowd and were interested.

"Zach had put the large knife back into its holster and started to walk towards us. 'Are you folks alright' Zach had asked with concern and me and my sisters tackled him to the ground and gave him a hug as we started to cry in his shoulders out of being grateful. We soon got off of him whilst rubbing our eyes from the tears. Our father had walked up to Zach and stuck out his hand asking Zach to shake it which Zach had taken the hand and shook it. 'Thank you young man, I don't know what me and my family would have done if you hadn't come along. Is there anything we can do to repay you for saving me and my family?' My father had asked as Zach stuck his hand up asking him to silence. 'There is no need to repay me, all you have to do is not tell anyone that you have seen me, but there is another thing you can do for me, I would appreciate it if you and your family would join me for dinner back at my camp?' We all looked at my father and nodded. 'I would be happy too, but where is your camp located? My father asked as Zach pointed east. 'It's that way, the name's Zach by the way, and can you help me with this?' Zach had asked my father as he pointed to the dead Ursaring 'sure and the name's Mitch'" Daisy had finished.

"Zach and our father were leading the group so Zach could lead us to his camp with the dead Ursaring on our savior's and our dad's shoulder."

"3 min had gone by and we finally made it to Zach's camp which was absolutely astounding. There was a lake and a waterfall coming down from the tip of the mountains, the lake was full of magikarp and Carvana, which we assumed was where he went fishing. And it was all in the middle of a clearing and was completely hidden by the tree tops. In the middles was a campfire. Stumps to sit on and a makeshift tent with a curtain."

"We were all amazed at the site until Zach spoke up, "why don't y'all go and wash up, the water in the lake is cold and pure enough to drink. While you guys get ready I'll go ahead and get dinner started but it'll be awhile so enjoy yourself.' Zach stated as he started to skin the Ursaring and some dead magikarp he had laying on the side."

"10 min had gone by and I heard Daisy scream out of fear and a all i could see was a Krookodile try to attack Daisy and suddenly the 12in dagger appeared again in the Krookodile right shoulder and cried in pain. And saw Zach running toward the fearsome pokemon and made a giant leap and ended up behind said pokemon and Zach wrapped his right arm around the dark type's head and with the quick flick of his shoulder thus breaking the Krookadile's neck in half thus killing it in the process he then threw it in another pond that were full of basculin and they started to feed off of the dead pokemon. Zach then went over to Daisy and stuck his arm out and Daisy took the hand and wrapped her arms around Zach in an embracing hug. He had hugged her back trying to comfort her, by putting his hand on the back of her head and putting it on his shoulder for her to cry while his other hand was rubbing up and down her back in a calming manner." Stated Sapphire, as a lot of the girls went aww in the crowd at the sudden affection.

"20 min had past and it was starting to get dark, we could hear the howling of the Mightyena, the chirping of the Cricketoon, and the humming of tree-frogs (go with me here) and Zach had finished making dinner, Magikarp fillets and freshly cooked Ursaring. And to our surprise, it was amazing when we took a bite out of both of them and all our faces lit up. 'My god, this is amazing, how did you know how to cook, this is probably better cooking than my own!' Stated my mother, 'actually this is where I go when I need to think, by the way on the Ursaring and the fish is marinated with Oran berry juice, and Pecha berry juice, and I seasoned it with tamato berry, crushed of course and I added a rawst berry in there to help the effects of the tamato berry to mellow out the spiciness of it. That fish you're eating is Magikarp if I catch a Feebas I let it go because that's my rule. But I live 25 miles south of here no one knows where I go, all they know is that I leave and to not make my parents worry, I write a letter saying how long I'll be gone, and I'm a man of my word and it's usually from 1-3 weeks.' After dinner it was night already and Zach insisted that we stayed the night and leave in the morning." Ashley had finished

Then Sapphire started to speak again, "It was around midnight and I couldn't sleep I noticed that Zach wasn't in the tent with us, so I decided to go out and look for him."

"I started walking around the camp until I got to the lake and noticed that Zach was sitting on the bank looking out into the distance. I decided to make my way over to him and talk to him to see what was up."

"I sat next to him on the bank and he was looking at the night sky. 'Beautiful night tonight, isn't it?' He asked me as I too looked at the clearing above the lake and notice that it was a clear night out, not a cloud in the sky, and that it was a full moon and to make things even better the moons light was shining on the lake illuminating the area in a faint light. He was right it was beautiful. 'Y-yes it is. What are you doing out here anyways?' I asked as he turned his face to me, he then started. 'I don't sleep much, plus I'm thinking?' 'About what?' I asked, 'about how the world works and why my relationship with my ex only lasted a week, and this is the fifth time and I lost them all to the same guy, maybe I'm not meant to be in a relationship, I've never even had my first kiss. To be honest I don't know anymore.' Zach stated as he started to get uneasy, I then had to act fast and I did first thing that had came to my mind. I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting manner. I felt him start to loosen up and ease into the embrace I soon let him go and he gave a hug back. 'Thank you I needed that. I never did get your name by the way.' Zach stated."

"'Sapphire, my name is Sapphire. The Blaziken is Ashley, and the Lopunny is Daisey. They're my sisters.' I stated 'Sapphire, the name fits you perfectly, blue as in the water type that you are, and the beautiful gem that sparkle in the light. Yes, I'd say that name fits you perfectly in every way.' Zach said making me blush a deep red."

"Ten minutes had passed and I had started getting tired and I passed out on Zach's shoulder and I could feel myself being picked up and being carried back to the tent. He then laid me down and pulled a makeshift blanket over me. Soon, sleep had consumed me."

 _Morning_

"When my family and I had woken up the next morning we packed up all our supplies and headed to the end of the clearing to say our last goodbyes. 'Good bye, Ashley, your name suits you, you're a fire type and ashes have to do with fire the perfect name. Daisy, your name symbolizes your cheerful attitude, your delicate personality but beauty is that of a daisey itself just like you. And Sapphire goodbye too you we've already discussed about you. Hopefully we'll all meet again someday. Goodbye to you all.' And with that said I walked up to him and gave him an embracing hug which he simply replied by hugging back. I stepped back a little bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. Next Daisey came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, 'goodbye Zach, thank you for saving my life.' Stated Daisey 'You're welcome Daisey.' Zach said as Ashley was the last one to come up to him and kissed him full on the lips for five seconds which made me and Daisey jealous. Ashley had pulled away making Zach as red as a tomato berry. 'Thanks for saving my life Zach I hope I see you soon.' Said Ashley as she walked over to the rest of the family. And headed down the trail hoping that we would see Zach again.

 _The End_.

 _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters

Chapter 3: Fight Till you Drop

 _Back in the lunch room_

"And that' all she wrote, Zach saved our lives and provided us food, hospitality, and kindness," finished Sapphire as the crowd was in awe from the story, all but one, Mark the Lucario, "That's a bunch of bullshit, even I know, that a wimp like that could never kill an Ursaring single handedly" stated Mark, as he felt a presence behind him, "it's all true if you want proof, then meet me in front of subway after school and bring your posse of girls with you and anyone who wants to see the fight then don't hesitate to watch." Zach had said as he sent a cold shiver down Mark's back.

Zach had started to walk away but was stopped by three voices stopped him in his tracks. "Zach wait up!" Called out the three voices, ones that were all too familiar, those voices belonged to the Truman sisters. They had finally caught to the boy and had a look of anger, sadness, and hopelessness.

"What's wrong Zach you seem a little down?" Asked Daisey as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

"What if I can't beat him, what if I lose and have to get sent to the hospital, what if I make a fool out of myself, what if…" Zach was cut off. "What if nothing, you're strong Zach, a great fighter, you took down an Ursaring single handedly with just a knife how could you lose, you're awesome!" Stated Ashley, trying to be enthusiastic. This seemed to cheer the boy up and he felt more confident in what he said.

"You girls are right I can beat him, but I have a feeling that it's not going to be easy though." Zach said as a look of worry crossed his face.

 _2:30 pm_

We see Zach, the Truman sisters, and Alex, standing in the parking lot waiting for Mark and his posse to show up.

Five minutes have gone by and finally Mark decides to make his appearance. "Bout time you decided to show up what took you so long?" Zach asked starting to get irritated. "Sorry wimp, I had to pick up my girls especially Shelby. Now are we gonna talk or are we gonna fight?" Mark asked taking his shirt off. "Agreed lets fight, you can use your moves like aura sphere and stuff like that," Stated Zach. "You just made this a hell of a lot easier." Mark stated, smirking at the comment. "No, I just made this harder for the both of us, just more of a challenge." Zach stated while taking his shirt off making everyone gasp even Mark was surprised. Zach had the scar on his back from the Ursaring, a six-pack abs, and three scars on his chest and a tattoo that said Lóng zhīzǐ which translates to 'son of the dragon', "what has this guy been through, who is this guy it can't be Zach Gowen, where did he get those scars," more and more whispers we're going around about his appearance.

"Huh, I guess you're not as big as a wimp as I thought you were, but still I'm not holding back." Stated the Lucario.

"Neither am I let's fight," Zach said getting into a fighting stance.

Mark rushed towards him, fist cocked back ready for a punch. The punch connected full force to Zach's face but acted as though it did nothing to him.

Zach grabbed the fist and bent it back while Mark was screaming in agony hearing the bones in his wrist snap. Zach had let go of the wrist and Mark stumbled back holding his wrist in his other hand.

"Huh I thought that you would be stronger. But I know you're not even trying, so come at me with everything you got!" Zach yelled intimidating the Lucario.

Mark the put is hands to his side, and a blue sphere started to form in his hand. The sphere was now fully charged and lobbed it at Zach.

The blue sphere was coming in fast and Zach was just standing there, not moving a muscle. But what he did next surprised everyone.

Zach caught the sphere with his bare hands. This shocked everyone and what Zach did next was unbelievable he Started to close his hands with the aura sphere inside and said sphere dissipated within the hands.

"W-w-what are you!?" Asked Mark intimidated at the boy in front of him.

Zach then ran at blinding speed and hit Mark full force in the gut thus making him cough up blood and whispered into Mark's ear, "I'm your worst nightmare," said Zach.

Zach then took Mark's other hand and twisted his arm around his body behind his back and broke his arm while Mark screamed out in pure pain and agony. You could even see Mark start to shed tears from the pain.

Zach then let Mark go and said, "it's time to end this," Zach then leaped up into the air and round-house kick h Mark in the head knocking the Lucario out cold.

The crowd went silent and just watched in pure shocks Zach then proceeded to pick up Mark and threw him over his shoulder and started walking to his car.

"Where do you think you're going with him!?" Yelled Shelby as Zach turned around to look at her.

"I'm taking him to the hospital, so try and stop me from helping him. Ashley, Sapphire, Daisy, come with me, Alex go home and let mom and dad know what's going on. I need to make a call to an old friend who might be able to help us on the way." "Right, Zach." The four said.

Zach opened the back door and put Mark in the back seat. While Daisey and Ashley did the same. While Sapphire got into the passenger seat.

Zach pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number to an old friend. "Hello?" Said a male voice. "Carlos, it's Zach, I need a favor and fast?" "Oh hey Zach what do you need?" "I need a personal police escort and a fast one?" "Of course, me and two other cars will be there asap just tell me your location." "Subway, near the highs school." "Great I'm on my way, I'll be there in ten minutes." "Great see you in a bit." Zach the shut off his phone and waited.

 _10 min later._

Three cop cars pulled into the parking lot, and a Hispanic looking cop came out of the first car and walked up to Zach.

"Ok Zach, where to?" Asked the hispanic.

"Good to see you Carlos, and to the hospital," stated Zach.

"Alright Zach, you lead the way." Said Carlos.

"Right. Alright everyone, let's move out." Zach yelled and everyone got into there separate car and drove to the hospital.

 _To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters**

 **Chapter 4: Old Enemies, New Rivals**

 _Zach POV_

I pulled out of the parking lot at subway and onto the highway with Carlos and the rest of the cops following suit. Multiple feelings were running through my head: relief, happiness, guilt, sadness. All of those who think they did something right but feel bad about what one did. I then started think about my actions, what I did, what I've done in my past, all the people I've hurt, I never want to relive that past again; too many bad memories, too much blood.

I was soon brought out of my trance by a voice.

"Zach, are you ok?" Asked Sapphire. "Huh, what, oh sorry Sapphire, I was just thinking about my past, of all the mistakes I've made, I just don't want to talk about it, it's a past I'd rather not relive." I said with a sad look on my face.

I then feel a hand grab onto my leg, I turned my head to notice that Sapphire was trying to comfort me. "I understand, but if you ever want to talk about you have us three to talk to: me, Daisey, and Ashley. We're with you, every step of the way," "yeah" Daisey and Ashley said in unison.

"Thanks girls, I'll let you all know if I ever want to talk about it." I said full of gratitude in my voice _'if they know about my past, I don't know what they'll think of me then.'_ I thought to myself.

 _20 min later_

We soon arrived at the hospital with Mark still unconscious. When we arrived at the hospital, Ashley helped me pull Mark out of the car, considering that it was a 2-door, while Daisey went inside to get help.

A moment later three nurses came out with a gurney and Daisey along with them I then take Mark and set him down on a gurney. I see the nurses run of into the ER, Daisey runs to my side and and hugs me tight, I hug her back and put her head to my chest and rub the back of her head and kiss the top of her head to try to comfort her.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder, I then turn my head and noticed that it was Carlos, he then spoke these words: "you need to explain," "I will but first let's get to the waiting room and I'll explain everything then," I said as Carlos just nodded his head and told the other officers to head back to the station.

 _45 min later in the waiting room_

"…and that's what happened, you can even ask them…" I had finished my story and tried to use the girls as proof but noticed that they were fast asleep, Ashley and Sapphire were asleep with their heads on my shoulders, Ashley on left and Sapphire on my right looking like angels, and Daisey fell asleep on the couch a few feet in front of me.

I then hear the door to the waiting room open and I heard the doctor say "Zach Gowen," I woke up the girls and I walked up to the doctor and said, "yes sir that's me, how is he?" "He'll make a full recovery and was very lucky if he got here any later he would have slipped into a coma. Thank you young man, you're a hero," said the doctor. "I'm no hero I'm the one who caused it, I'm just glad he's alright. Um can I see him?" I asked as the doctor looked at me and nodded. We followed him to room 234 and there he was laying there high on morphine.

Me and the girls walked in and sat down on the couch, I of course sat in the middle (think about it).

 _Ten minutes later_

We start to hear ruffling on the bed and noticed that Mark was just now waking up. I walk up to him and his eyes are wide open and he sits up with a huge breath of air going into his lungs.

"Hey man, how are you?" I asked as he looks at me with a stern look. "I've been better, but what do you care, you're the one who did this to me!" "Hey, he just saved your life, if it wasn't for Zach, then you would be in a coma, if anything you should be thanking him!" Sapphire shouted, everyone was take aback by this because they've never seen this side of her, especially her sisters. Even Sapphire herself was even surprised at what she had said. "Huh, I never thought of it that way, but why would you help me?" Mark had asked as I tried to explain why I did what I did.

"Even though I kicked your ass, I'm a nice person, and for me being a nice person I show mercy and me putting you in a coma, and you may never wake up, would haunt me forever, I couldn't live with myself, it's better to spare a life then to take one, plus I couldn't just leave you there to die," "ok, but why did you want to fight me you were always a peaceful person?" Asked Mark. "Because I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't a wimp, to teach you a lesson in discipline, and you deserved every bit of the pain that I delivered to you." I had said, making the Lucario look down in shame. "You're right, I did deserve it, for all the things I did to you, I'm sorry, can you forgive me for everything I've done?" Mark had asked as I walked closer to his bedside and I said, "I forgive you," "Thank you. But don't forget, the next time we fight won't be so easy, you can count on that." Mark said as a smug grin came across his face, he then stuck out his hand asking for me to shake it. "Fine, I guess we're rivals now, huh?" I asked as I shook his hand. "Yeah I guess we are." Mark said signifying that we're now rivals.

 _8:35 p.m._

The girls and I were now at the front and started heading for my car. "I guess I should get you girls home then huh, your parents are probably waiting for you." I stated as I heard the girls stop in their tracks. I turned around and noticed that they had a look of fear on their faces. "Uh, girls, what's wrong?" I asked. "WE FORGOT TO CALL OUR PARENTS TO LET US KNOW WHERE WE WERE!" They screamed and Sapphire took out her phone and noticed that there were 7 missed calls "FUCK!" Sapphire said as they grabbed me and pulled me to my car and drove like HELL!

 _To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

 **Hey everyone butterman back with another chapter of Tpofits and I think for a lot of you romantic type readers are going to love this chapter. As for my other story , "Zach's Pokemon Adventure," I've decided to kill it and do a rewrite of it probably after this story is finished, probably call it "ZPA (an abbreviation) 2.0" or something like that but leave a comment on this chapter on what you think and leave another review for what my next story should be about and the person that wins the "name game" or something will win a spot as a secondary character in my next story/series." So keep those reviews a' comin and remember the prize. I'll think you'll enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 5: Surprises for Everyone**

 _Zach's POV_

As we got into the Camaro, I watched as I saw the girls fumbling with the seatbelts, and to me was kind of funny because it reminded me of the scene from the movie RV with Robin Williams (God rest his soul) when he was trying to buckle up but failed several times (15).

After about 30 seconds the girls were finally buckled and I decided to put mine on. Then shifted into gear (it's a stick-shift), and pulled out of the parking lot.

It was a silent ride home until we got to the halfway point of our destination. The silence was broken by a panicking voice. "What are we gonna do? What are we going to tell our parents? What are we…" panicked Ashley as I interrupted her. "Quiet! No one is gonna do anything, except me. Now I'm gonna handle this, so none of us get in trouble, especially you girls." I stated as I continued driving. "But what about you Zach, what are you going to say to your parents?" asked Sapphire.

"Don't you worry about me, I can handle myself, I'm more concerned about you girls." I told the girls as they blushed a deep red. "S-s-so, does that mean that you… care about us?" asked Daisy as I answered her question, "Yes, that's exactly what I mean, and right now protecting, helping, and making you girls happy is my number one priority. And that's a fact."

There was a moment of silence and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck in a loving embrace. "Thank you Zach, that means a lot." Daisy said as she put her hands back to her sides.

 _10 minutes later_

"hey, wait a second, this is my road?" I said looking down the gravel road. "really, I didn't know that, I guess we're neighbors." Said Ashley a little excited that her family lives on his road.

2 minutes later

"Alright, do you all know the plan?" I ask as the girls nod their heads in unison signaling that they know what to do. "alright, lets do this." I said as we pull into the driveway of their house which was the one that was being built a while back, and it looked nice.

The girls get out of the car and see that the porch light was still on, the next thing I see is the front door opening and Mitch standing in front of it.

 _Daisy's POV_

"Where the hell have you been?! Do you know what time it is?!" our father asked yelling at us as we tried to keep our composure. "Sorry we're late daddy, but-" I was cut off by my father, "I don't give a damn about your excuses, what could you possibly say that could get you out of this mess?!"

 _Zach's POV_

"I don't give a damn about your excuses," "oh that's my cue," I said as I got out of the car and started walking up the driveway and stood behind the girls out of view of Mitch.

"what could you possibly say that could get you out of this mess?!" Mitch yelled as I said, "I believe I can give you a reason, Mr. Truman," I said as I moved in front and in between the girls, surprising Mitch.

"Z-Zach, what are you doing here?" asked Mitch in a surprised tone of voice.

"I'm here to give you a reason on why Ashley, Daisy, and Sapphire were out so late." I said as I begin to explain.

 _15 minutes later_

"wow, I guess, you're right, that is a reasonable explanation." as I finished my story on why the girls were late.

"Ok you girls are off the hook, but next time call me to let me know what's going on." Mitch said in a fatherly voice.

He then decided to head on into the house, leaving me and the girls alone in the driveway.

"Thank you Zach, for helping us." stated Daisy, "yeah same here, we really appreciate it," said Ashley as they both gave me a kiss on the cheek. They then started heading inside leaving me and Sapphire alone.

"Thank you Zach, for everything, you are the greatest and don't let anyone tell you different." Stated Sapphire as she started moving closer to me, she was now inches away from my face, "oh lord, she's going to kiss me." I thought to myself, I decided to close the distance and locked lips with Sapphire (FYI: the kiss that ashley gave him was not technically his first because there was no feeling to it) this surprised her a bit but started to ease into the kiss. She then decided to wrap her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss, this felt like it went on for an eternity. But alas, it was cut short.

Our lips parted and we held each others hands and we said "goodnight" our hands were intertwined and when we were walking away.

I got in my car and headed home.

 _"_ _wow, what a girl"_ I thought to myself as I drove home.

 _To be continued._


	6. Chapter 6

**There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

 **Hey there readers, what's going on, my name is Butterman, and I'm back with another chapter of, "THERE'S PLENTY OF FISH IN THE SEA" (imagine my voice like the youtuber 'jacksepticeye' announcing happy wheels)! Sorry it took so long to post this I've been busy with family and work around my house. Anyway, welcome back, and I just want to say to all you dudes and dudettes for all the support you've been giving this story and all of you reading, I never thought so many people would read my stories. And I feel like I did something right with my life, for doing fan fictions as a hobby. Anyway enjoy, review, follow, favorite, and tell your friends. ON WARD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

 **Chapter 6: Stop and Kiss the Daisies**

 _The next morning (5:30 a.m.)_

 _Zach's POV_

AARR, AARR, AARR!

My alarm rang as I pressed the off button to turn of the alarm (the snooze doesn't work, for various reasons) as it woke me from my sleep.

I then proceeded to sit up in my bed and rub my eyes from my groggy state.

I proceeded to put my clothes on when a thought came to my mind. 'At least I now know that the Truman sisters do have a thing for me, all that's left is Daisy and I will have kissed all three of them. I wonder if I should give them a ride to school from here on out. Eh, I'll just do it from the kindness of my heart.' I thought as I finished putting on my clothes.

I walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and cinnamon rolls. I see that it is my father cooking exactly what I smell. My dad is actually a Gallade, he may be a Pokemon, but he's an amazing cook, but I don't get to see him often because he was usually working at the dojo (where do you think Zach got his training) day in and day out. I usually get to see him on weekends or holidays, but other than that he's working. But before the dojo my father was a Major in the U.S. special forces and met my mom in a bar when he was stateside. After a year or so they got married. 16 months later my mom got pregnant. 9 months later *POP* out I came. I used to go to work with my father when I was very little. When I turned 5, I was eligible to attend his junior classes. And I was good, real good. 3 years later I was a 4th degree black belt. Which was when my father taught me the way of the psychic arts, considering that my father was a Gallade. I learned quickly, I was able to read minds, look into the past and future, I could remember things *snap* like that with no trouble, could levitate objects with my mind, had the ability to teleport, read people's emotions, use aura, because my ancestor was, that's right, Sir Aaron, I can even fly. But that was my old life, I was trained to survive. But I like to keep all that hidden, because people will think I'm a freak.

My father greeted me as I walked into the kitchen, "Good morning Z, did you get a good nights rest?" My father asked. "I slept fine dad," I said as I sat down for breakfast. "Zach. I can tell something is troubling you, so go ahead and say it." "Ok, ok. Is it alright if I give my new friends a ride to school, since they don't have one?" I asked as I looked at my father. "I have no problem with that, you and your friends will be fine, I can trust you." "Thanks dad," I said as I could feel his presence in my head.

"How many time do I have to keep telling you, you can't break the barrier covering my thoughts," this was true, when I finished mastering my psychic abilities, I put up an extremely dense barrier around my thoughts to protect from intruders not even my father could get through unless I let him.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try, I may not be able to read your mind but I can tell that there is something bothering you," my father said as I nodded my head, knowing he was right.

"You're right Pop, there is something bothering me but I'm not sure if it's right or not," "well let me hear it?" My father asked as I continued to speak, "Do you think it's a good idea to be dating three girls at once, they're sisters, and they have no problem sharing me from what it looks like?" I asked my father as he looked at me and smiled. "No I don't think that's wrong at all, in fact, dating 3 girls at once is a lot more fun in the sack," my father said with a slight chuckle. "Oh, come on dad, I'm being serious here!" I yelled as I gave him a stern and unamused look. "As am I, Zach, but I can't make that choice I can only support your decisions, but here's my advice: What does your heart tell you?" My father asked in a serious tone, as I put it into thought. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that things are going to get a little more complicated from here on out." I said, while finishing breakfast.

I proceeded to grab my things and Started walking to my car, and my father's advice kept repeating in my head, _'what does your heart tell you'_ the thought kept playing over and over in my head, 'what does my heart tell me? I should probably give it a week or two to get an answer' I thought to myself as I got into my car and pulled out of my driveway to the Truman household to pick up the Truman Sisters.

 _2 minutes later_

I pull up in front of the Truman household. I got out of my car and walked up to the door to knock to show my manners and be respectful.

A moment later the door opened to show Mitch standing in a robe and house shoes. "Oh, Zach, what are you doing here, if you're here for the girls there just about to leave for school," Mitch said as I tried to explain to him why I'm here. "actually I was here to come and take them to school, out of the kindness of my own heart. If that's alright with you." "Oh thats fine by me, I'm sure they will be ecstatic about the idea, I will go get them and tell them what's going on," said Mitch as he started to walk away before I stopped him, "actually, I wanted it to be a surprise and all, and I'd like to keep it that way." "Oh, I see, well then, they should be out in a few minutes," Mitch said, "Thank you sir," I said full of gratitude in my voice, "No my boy, thank you, you're saving me gas money," he said with a chuckle in his voice as I chuckled along with him.

3 minutes had gone by and I was sitting on the hood of my Camaro waiting for the girls to exit the house. I looked at my watch and noticed that school starts in 25 minutes.

A moment later I hear the door open to the house and the girls saying goodbye to their parents. When they turned their heads, they noticed me sitting on the hood. "Zach, what are you doing here?" asked Sapphire as I looked at them and said with a straight face, "Your chariot awaits, madams," after I said that, I could have sworn there was a twinkle in their eyes and they squealed in delight as they tackled me to the ground embracing me in tight and loving hugs.

"Thank you Zach!" all three of the girls said in unison with excitement in their voices while getting off of me.

"You're welcome girls, but you should probably go and get in the car. Sapphire, passenger seat, Ashley and Daisy, back seats since you're smaller than Sapphire." I said as they got into the car to go to school.

I soon got into the AWESOME car and buckled my seat belt and started the ignition. We then proceeded to head to Northwest High School, Cedar Hill, Missouri. (Which is an actual place. And if you haven't seen the St. Louis Cardinals, Baseball game, then you should, cause we're the best in the league)

 _15 minutes later_

We arrive at the school on time with 5 minutes to spare. The girls and I were waiting in front of red hall for first hour to start. So we waited and talked until class started.

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

The makeshift bell rang signalling that everyone should be in class in 5 minutes.

As the girls and I got into our class there was Mr. Long and his assistant teacher Mrs. Tucker. No one really liked Mrs. Tucker because she insulted the teens in my class without a care in the world. She was a human, like Mr. Long but she was absolutely bitchy to everyone.

When the Truman sisters and I sat down in our desks Mrs. Tucker noticed me out of the Corner of her eye and gave me a piercing glare, "Gowen! I thought I told you that you had to sit alone, and who are these girls, they should know better than to sit near a dumb ass like you." Mrs. Tucker said as she glared at me and the girls. This made me mad but not as mad as the girls were.

"Well what are you just sitting there for, MOVE!" She yelled at me and this is when 10 of my classmates heard everything and saw everything. I stood up and moved to a desk way in the back, well it wasn't actually a desk per say, it was more or less a small table.

The girls were watching me the whole way and turned there head towards Mrs. Tucker (A/N: Mrs. Tucker is actually a teacher at my school and acts the same way to me in school. And Mr. long is the same, but I'm not sure if he's married or not.) "If you have something to say or do, do it now?" Mrs. Tucker said as the girls looked at each other and nodded there heads. They soon got out of their desks and walked towards me and sat at my table and near me.

"Hey! Move back to where you were or you'll be pun-" Mrs. Tucker was interrupted by an angry Ashley, "You'll do what, we're not scared of you," Ashley then stood up behind me on my right side, by this time all my class mates were in the room and each of them had a shocked look on their faces.

"That's right, we go where Zachy goes and there is nothing you can do about it." Daisy stated as she too got behind me and but on my left. (A/N: Daisy's nickname for me is Zachy)

"After all, Zach is our boyfriend, and we will stand by him every step of the way, no matter what." Stated Sapphire as all three girls gave me a quick peck of the lips. Daisy got the right cheek, Ashley got the left one, while Sapphire turned my head towards her and gave me a peck on the lips.

*THUNK* you could hear everyone's jaw hit the floor when the girls kissed me.

"A-a-all three of y-you are Zach's girlfriends?" asked a class mate, "Yeppy, Zachy is our favorite person in the world, and no one can take him away from us," said Daisy as she hugged me from behind, and wrapped her arms around my neck in a loving manner and smiled a cute smile.

"Why do you treat Zach with such disrespect he hasn't done anything wrong, and as the saying goes, 'if you want respect from someone, you have to earn it." said Ashley to Mrs. Tucker.

"Because he's a loser and nothing else, his grades are horrible, he's a weakling, and absolutely stupid, does he deserve respect, no I think no-" Mrs. Tucker was cut off agian by a raging Sapphire "He is none of those things, he's tough, he's sweet, he's smart, he's funny, I can go all day, but he, out of everyone here, deserves the most respect out of everyone here. You however deserve no respect what's-so-fucking-ever! You are probably one of the most disrespectful people here, you should be ashamed of yourself!" this shocked everyone, no one has seen this side of Sapphire before, she was always this shy and timid girl **everyone** thought of, (A/N: I got the idea of Hinata from Naruto ^_^) but apparently she had a wild side, a protective side if you will.

"Why you little, someone is gonna have to teach you some manners." Said Mrs. Tucker as she walked up to Sapphire and raised her hand at said person. She brought her hand down as Sapphire closed her eyes waiting for the strike...But it never came.

Sapphire opened her eyes and noticed that Mrs. Tucker's hand stopped inches from Sapphire's face and it had a purple aura around it. Someone was using Psychic, but there were no Psychic type Pokemorphs in the class room.

Sapphire then proceeded to look in my direction and noticed that my eyes were glowing purple. This made everyone gasp, because I was the only human in school to use Pokemon abilities. "What the, who is doing this to me?" asked a very pissed off Mrs. Tucker as she looked at me and noticed my glowing eyes. She had a look of fear in her eyes and gulped.

"You lay one finger on any one of their heads, I will literally turn all your bones to pee-gravel, starting with you hands and arms, and leave the only undamaged parts is your spine, and your skull. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" I asked in a stern tone of voice as she nodded her head slowly, meaning she understood me.

I then used my psychic powers to erase everyone's minds on what they just saw here except for Mrs. Tuckers, and the Truman sisters, I then put the image of Mrs. Tucker slapping Sapphire right across the face in my class mates heads.

I left what really happened in Mrs. Tuckers head because everyone would think she was lying and loose her job. As for the Truman sister, I left it in their heads because I know that I can trust them. I soon released Mrs. Tucker from psychic grip.

I then turned to the girls and looked at the shocked expressions on their faces. "Whatever you saw me do can not be told to anyone it is and absolute secret that must be kept between us. Is that clear." I told the girls as they nodded their heads.

"Oh and Sapphire, what I'm about to do to you may sting but will only hurt a second," I said as Sapphire winced in pain as a red mark appeared on her face.

"There, that should be a convincing piece of evidence." I said as I handed Sapphire a mirror from her bag. She took the mirror out of my had as she looked into said mirror and noticed that there was a red mark on her left cheek.

"Wow Zach, how did you do that?" asked Ashley as she looked in awe at the red mark that appeared on her older sister's face.

"I'll explain everything at lunch, until then let it go." I said as I walked back to my seat.

"Mr. Long, can I go to the nurse's office to get an ice-pack for my cheek?" Sapphire asked as she held her cheek in pain. A moment later the pain subsided but the red mark was still there.

"Yes Ms. Truman, but hurry back because class will begin shortly," Mr. Long said as if nothing happened. Plus I made sure that he saw nothing because I erased his memory on what happened.

Sapphire got out of her chair and proceeded to walk to the door, grabbing the hall pass on her way out.

 _5 minutes later_

Sapphire came back into the class room with an ice pack against her cheek. Mrs. Tucker was sitting quietly in her desk not paying attention to anyone.

Sapphire moved to her desk behind me and smiled, knowing that what I did was the right thing.

 _3 hours later_

Gym had rolled around I was getting dressed in the locker room. It was a simple white T-shirt with my name written on the front of it, blue and white gym-shorts, and a pair of sun glasses.

One of my class mates walked up behind me and started to speak, "Yo Gowen, I here you got three girlfriends now, and dating all of them at the same time, you lucky son-of-a-bitch," my class mate said as he nudged my shoulder in a playful manner.

I turned around to him and noticed that it was my friend Dylan. Dylan was a hard-headed Luxray with short black hair, he was a good guy sometimes, but on rare occasions can be a bit of a dick if he wanted to.

"You do know, you can't have one of them right they don't date Pokemorphs, they only date humans, to be honest I have no idea why they do, but they just DO," I said in a stern but playful voice.

I turned around to continue what I was doing and went to the stalls to take a piss.

 _5 minutes later_

The boys gym class was outside on the track running a lap around the track which was a quartar mile long. Then we do 20 push-ups, 35 sit-ups (oh and sorry if my spelling is wrong my computer has no spell check on the program I'm using) 50 jumping-jacks, 25 forward hop (hop back and forth across a line), and lateral hops (hop side to side on a line). and let me tell you it's brutal but we gotta do it or we don't pass, its as simple as that. Of course me being athletic and all that made it easy for me but I still put up a decent sweat, and the class members...well lets's just say they're going to be sore in the morning.

A few moments after the warm-ups the girls class had finally come out of the locker room (I have no idea why they take so long) and considering that most of the girls were B-cups and some of them were absolute sluts (they date guys who're two grades or higher then them), but all the guys eyes were focused on Sapphire and Ashley Truman. Daisy however got the lowest majority of views from the guys and kind of made her a little mad.

There was a slight problem here though, because there were three muscle-bound Machokes brothers, the youngest - Albert Frank, the middle - Robert Frank, and the oldest - Gerald Frank, they were triplets, and were always showing of to the girls, in fact, they were the toughest kids in school and they always got what they wanted, I even heard that they raped four girls in the bathrooms because said girls said no to them, and this made me sick to see such a waste of space on Earth by these clowns. But for some reason their eyes were glued onto Daisy because of her small form, and looked absolutely defenseless.

This, however I noticed. 'They had better not lay one finger on her, or else they're going to find out what pain is,' I thought to myself.

A few minutes had gone by and were told that today we were going to play soccer, which was great because I was always great at soccer but I was always teased about it because real men don't play soccer, or "hey, what cha doing, grass fairy." I soon got used to all the name callings and when someone said something about it, I'd just let it go and walk away, that or ignore them.

Before we began, me and another fella named Chris, were chosen to pick teams, and since I was the only human in class, I got first pick. Now you might think that we're only allowed to pick one at a time, but in my class there 38 kids in my class, counting myself (19 dudes, and 19 dudettes), plus to make things to go faster, we each get to choose 3 at a time.

And of course, I got to choose my three imediatley without hesitation, "The Truman Sisters!" I yelled so everyone can hear me. The three started walking towards me and

Then Chris chooses, "The Frank Brothers!" he yelled as the three Machokes walked behind him.

"Noah Leathers, Chad Elliot, and Dylan Pruitt!" I yelled as the three guys walked behind me.

"Julia, Jenny, and Sarah!" said Chris.

A few minutes had gone by and we had our team set up. (A/N: I don't want to get into names because that I've had way to much time on my hands and I want to get these chapters posted. Sorry)

 _1 hour later_

We were all exhausted, the score was tied 5-5 and we went into overtime. The next team to score a goal, wins. It was all up to me now, the whistle blew, I took of to a speeding start. I didn't want people to see my true speed because people might think I'm not even human...plus I wanted to keep the game fair.

I dribbled my way past everyone in sight, I then come to the goalie and I stopped. I soon started bouncing the ball on my knees and I soon kicked the ball 20 feet in the air jumping along with it. I then sent the ball flying at atleast 45 mph. As this happened, the ball connected with the goalie's gut, sending him, with the ball of course, into the net. And I could have sworn I heard a few things crack when the ball collided with the gut.

Everyone was in shock and awe at the display of brute strength and accuracy that I had displayed. Sooner or later the coach blew the whistle signaling that my team had won. After said events me and the other class members walked to the downed goalie to make sure he was alright.

After he got up he gripped his side in pain as I apologized. He was a nice guy and could understand that I was sincere about my apology and accepted said apology.

 _2 minutes later_

The classes were all in their separate locker rooms, boys in one, girls in the other. Guys were complimenting me on my kick at the goalie from earlier, while the coach was surprised but a little angry at me because I had hurt another student.

I tried to convince him that I didn't mean to hurt him, that it was all an accident. He of course let me off with a warning but I had to make sure that it didn't happen again.

After I was done changing back into my original attire, and headed out the the boys locker room door. I was soon imediatley bum rushed by say, ten different girls, asking me to be their boyfriend, I obviously turned them down, because I was already dating someone, well technically SOMEONES.

 _5 minutes later, In the school_ _cafeteria_

The girls and I, were sitting at our lunch table eating, I was having a burger, Ashley was having Lava Cookies and a Tamato berry, Daisy was having a slice of carrot cake that she brought from home and some chocolate milk, and Sapphire was having a Salad without the tomato this time.

I soon felt someone push me over, making me drop my Burger. I soon noticed that it was one of the Frank brothers, Gerald, the oldest of the posse. "Hey there sexy, I heard you're new in town, why don't you go out with me tonight and I can show you a good time?" Said Gerald as he moved closer to Daisy with a smug look on his face. "Um, no. sorry but I'm already with someone, and I'm pretty sure he would not like it if you were hitting on me." said Daisy, as she continued eating her cake.

"No one says no to me and, those who do, regret it." Gerald said grabbing a hold of Daisy's arm in a tight hold. "Ow, let go you're hurting me." Daisy said as the Machoke kept his grip on the Lopunny's arm as said rabbit Pokemon kept struggling.

I then took hold of the Machokes shoulder and turned him around. I then pushed him out of our table and took his ass outside.

As I reached the doors while everyone was watching me drag the Machokes ass across the floor. I soon opened the door and literally threw the fighting Pokemon out the door and onto the concrete. I then grabbed him again and shoved him against the wall with my hand around his neck.

I then said in a deep, angry, and very stern voice, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, AND IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAD HARMED A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD, I WILL RIP YOU BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, AND I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF WITH THE MOST RUSTY KNIFE I CAN FIND, AND THEN SHOVE YOUR DICK SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT IT WILL CAN MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE FIFTY GUYS PRISON BITCH. DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR YOU LOUSY WAIST OF SPACE." I said as he nodded his head so fast it could cause an earthquake because of the vibrations. He had a look of absolute horror on his face, knowing that i was serious.

I then let him go as his back slowly slid down the concrete wall of the school, I could've sworn I heard him whimper like a dog. I soon went back inside where everyone was looking at me with a surprised look on their faces. "what, haven't you all seen a pissed of dude defending his girlfriend before?" I asked as I went back to my table. Soon everyone went back to the eating and I was pelted with kisses from Sapphire and Ashley.

The bombardment of kisses from the water and fire type girls as I regained my composure, I then looked over at Daisy and lightly put my hand on her cheek, caressing it at the same time. I then pull my head closer to hers as she did the same. Our lips were mere centimeters apart. Our lips connected, in a passionate kiss.

As we were doing so, it felt like the kiss had gone one forever, and neither of us wanted to stop. But alas, it had to end so we could breath. As our lips parted, Our foreheads touched as we looked into each others eye. "Zach, you will always be a hero, No, our hero." said Daisy as all three girls embraced me in a warm hug.

I then felt as my life had found meaning to it. Like something was making it happy again. I now knew that it was these three girls; they're the ones that make me happy. And I just had to say it...

"Girls?" I asked

"Yes?" the said in unison.

"I love all three of you, more than anything." I said

"We love you too Zach, and don't you ever forget it." they said as the embraced tightened.

"That's all I wanted to hear." I said as we kept hugging.

 **-to be continued...-**

 **So there you have it readers, it took me a while to come up with this chapter but i finally got it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long *knock on wood*. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Review and tell all your friends. And as always...I will see YOU, in the next chapter...Bye Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Pt 1

**There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

 **What's cracking guys, welcome back to TPOFITS. Last time, the girls and I confessed our love for each other, and I might of made a muscle bound Machoke, shit his pants. So yeah, I don't really have much to say, except, R &R. Also don't you hate it when parents just won't listen to you, and when you tell them not to do anything the do it anyway. Review and tell me if you agree with me or not please? Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's character.**

 **Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed, Pt. 1**

After we were done hugging each other we were back to eating our lunch. Then Ashley brought up something I had totally forgot.

"So Zach, weren't you going to tell us something important at this time." She said as I looked at down with a distant look on my face as I started to speak, "It's best I'd show you, because I don't want anyone to know what I am, I'll take you to my house after school and I'll show you, I'm sure you're parents will understand." That's when I realised what I had said and I tried to cover it up but was too late as Sapphire spoke up. "What do you mean 'what I am,' are you saying you're not human?" I knew it was to late to cover it up, so I decided to give them a short answer: "Well, yes and no, I'll explain later, but until then, this conversation never happened." I said as I continued to eat my lunch.

Then I noticed that Sapphire was on her phone and I could tell she was texting her father. I then read what she was texting and it said, _"hey dad, I'm at lunch with Zach and he wants us to hang out at his house for a while, is that alright? He doesn't live far, he lives somewhere on our road. Can we hang out with him please?"_ She finished as her father replied back. _"Sure, but be home by 9:00, I don't want you staying out too late."_ finished the reply as she started talking to her sisters. "Ok, dad said it's alright with him, as long as we get home before 9," Sapphire said as all her sisters smiled and nodded signaling that it was fine.

We then continued to eat our lunch in silence, I could tell they were a little mad at me for having to wait so long, but they understood why.

Some thing was off about them, I looked into their thoughts and noticed that they weren't trusting me. I then spoke to them and tried to convince them. "I can tell that you don't trust me, but I promise you that you can trust me, it just takes time. As a wise man once said, 'Good things happen to he who waits.'" I said as I read their emotions once again, as they had a more trust worthy feeling towards me.

I soon continued eating my lunch and decided to forget about it.

 _2:30, after school_

The girls and I were walking to my car when I noticed that Mark had gotten back to school today and had parked next to me. He was standing there with Shelby, and they both seemed to be arguing, I couldn't make out what they were saying but I had a pretty good idea on what it was.

As we got closer to my car, they had finally noticed us. Shelby then said something that I could make out, "we'll discuss this later," she then walked away. As I approached Mark, he had a saddened look on his face as we got closer.

"Hey Mark, why the long face," I said as I tried to cheer him up. He chuckled a little bit as did the girls. He then started to explain, "Oh nothing, Just Shelby being an absolute bitch, what all did you hear?" he asked as he looked a little concern. "Oh nothing much, just that last part before she walked away," I said as I had a slight smile on my face. Mark could tell that I was telling the truth because I could sense him feeling my aura.

"Well I gotta go, I don't want to be late for dinner, tonight's fried chicken." He said as he got into his truck. He then pull out of the parking spot and proceeded to drive away.

"That reminds me I have to tell my parents that you'll be over for a while," I said as I pulled out my phone.

 _Ashley's POV_

We watched Zach pull out his cell phone and dialed a number. He then proceeded to talk. "Hey Pop...I'm good how are you...just calling you to let you know I have some 'special' friends coming over...special as in they deserve to know the 'truth'...yes dad, I trust them, I'd trust them with my life...I understand, I'll be home within 10 minutes or so...love you too dad, bye" Zach said as he then hung up the phone.

 _Zach's POV_

"Alright girls lets get going." I said as we got into the car and proceeded to drive off.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Alright guys thats part 1 of chapter 7. so thank you guys for reading, AAAND, high fives all around *wha pow, wha pow* so thanks for reading and I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 7 Pt 2

**There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

 **Hey everyone, Butterman here, I'm back with another chapter of There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea. Now I know that alot of you are like "About fucking time," or "It took him long enough," but I have a legitimate excuse: I'm sorry that it took me so long to post part 2, but with school starting, and homework, and everything, lets just say I rarely have time to write my stories.**

 **Also I've been helping my friend Butterhunter out with his fanfic, "One block at a time." Go check out his page, he is awesome. Him and I have been best friends since 1st grade, and is basically my little brother, but only by a few months that is. Again, go check out his page and I think that you will really like what he has to offer.**

 **Anyway, lets get to the story...ON WARD!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z (you'll figure it out) in any way, shape or form.**

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed, Pt. 2

We were driving along the highway, on our way to my house. As I kept my eyes on the road, Several thoughts kept repeating in my mind: _"How am I gonna do this, they're my friends, no screw friends, they're my girlfriends. But if I show them my secret, will they ever be able to trust me again."_ these thoughts kept playing over and over in my head.

 _-time skip, 15 minutes-_

As I pulled into the drive way to my house, I saw that the garage doors were already open. "Huh, Dad must be home already, but it seems Alex isn't back from work yet." I said aloud forgetting that I had company in the car with me.

As I got out of the car the girls followed suit, they looked at my house in amazement, I was a decent size house, two flores, basement and main, had a gravel driveway, two bathrooms, well three but the third one wasn't finished yet, four bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room with a 65" TV, a dining room, a den (for those of you who don't know, that's the computer room were parents do paper work, or kids do homework, or just to look up porn for those of you who are complete pervertes, I'm talking to you ButterHunter)

"Like what you see?" I asked the girls as all they could do is nod.

"Just wait till you see the inside of the house," I said as I continued walking as my three Pokemorph girlfriends followed suit.

As we walked into the garage the girls noticed that it seemed unfinished, I tried to explain to them as they realized that it was like a hanging, hollow storage area. They quickly understood as they saw the boxes and such on top of the wooden beams.

We walked in the front door and I yelled through the house, "Dad, I'm home, and my friends are here with me!" "Alright, come in the living room!" my father yelled back.

The girls walked into the living room and didn't seem surprised, all that was there was a gallade sitting on the couch watching a baseball game.

"Um, Zach," Daisy started, "who's the gallade," I looked at her with a look of surprise on my face, but she didn't seem to notice, I then just grinned.

"Daisy, Ashley, Sapphire, this is Alan, my father, Dad, meet Daisy, Ashley and Sapphire," I said trying to introduce them. The girls looked at me in shock, my dad soon got off of the couch and came walking over to me and the girls.

"Hi, it's good to finally meet my son's love interests, I can see why he has a thing for you three." "DAD!" I yelled as all four of them started to chuckle, I however, blushed like mad.

I decided to breake the fit of giggles and chuckles, "Dad, they've seen what I can do, but they don't know everything, I trust them enough to make sure they keep quiet about me, but they deserve to know the whole truth." I said to my father as he quit chuckling and had a serious expression on his face.

"Wait, who all have seen you use your abilities?" my father asked as I got nervous and started to scratch the back of my head. "Almost everyone, but I erased they're memory of anything they might've seen, plus it was to protect them," I said as pointed to the Truman sisters.

My father's expression had changed from a very serious face, to one of understanding. He then turned around and walked into his room and yelled from within it, "Show them the cave, but remember, what happens in the cave, stays in the cave, I don't care what it is!" my father yelled as he closed his bedroom door.

The I looked at the girls and they had a look of confusion on their faces, Daisy then spoke up, "What's the cave?" As she said this another figure entered the room. "The cave is where Zach and I used to train," I was looking at the figure, as the girls turned around and looked behind them, my older brother Alex, was standing there in a white gi that had a lucario symbol on the left shoulder, and a black belt wrapped around his waist.

"Hey little bro, glad to see you're home, and let me guess, you brought your girlfriends so you can explain to them what it is you actually do because they saw your powers by accident and they need an explination?" my pain in the ass brother asked as he stepped closer to me and the girls.

"H-how did you know that?" I asked as did the girls.

"No body might be able to read your mind but we can see your senses, Pop is able to read your emotions, while I'm able to see what you see. As to answer your questions with a second one, when I'm bored in class, I just see what you see and aparently you spend alot of time with your girlfriends than anything else," Alex said as he walked up to the fire place and pulled what looked to be a candle but was actually some form of lever, because when he pulled it, it made a click sound.

A moment later the fire place split in two and seperated, revealing an elevator. I started walking to the elevator as the girls followed suit, they had a look of concern on they're face, like they were about to face death.

I seemed to have noticed this, "Hey, relax, you said you wanted answers, well you're getting them now." I said trying to reasure them as they just nodded and walked into the elevator and with me and my brother. The doors closed in front of us, as Alex hit a button, one that you'd see in any elevator. But there were only two buttons, the first one was to the cave, and the one above it was to the living room, but was labled "LR," while the cave was just the letter C, and a large lever, that was a surprise.

It took us a little while to get to the cave like 3 minutes, but whe finally reached our destination. As the door opened all that was seen was pitch black darkness. "It's so dark, down here I guess that's why you guys call this the cave, but it must be really hard to see when it's so dark." Ashley stated as the only light in the room was from the elevator.

I then reached for the unknown lever in the elevator and pulled it downward, and all what was heard was what sounded like a generator turning on.

A row of lights started turning on in front of us for as long as 100 yards from east to west, then another row of lights appeared, then another, then another, and another, about a minute later the whole room was illuminated with lights and the girls just stared in utter shock and surprise. We were currently 2 miles below the Earth's surface.

What was seen were daggers, swords, AK-47s, M16s, M4A1s, MP40s, M1911s, Dragonuvs, Galils, Tomphsons, Tommy's (I'm not sure if they're the same thing), A variety of sniper rifles, assult rifels, pistols, shotguns, and mele weapons, and ranged and throwable weapons, like bows, cross bows, throwing knives, throwing stars, kunais, and my personal favorite, surikens... and that was just the west wall from the elevator which is 200 yards across, the whole cave is 200x200 yards, the East wall was filled with targets made completely out of what looked like solid steel but with a mix of titanium, which is supposed to make it light but is able to take incredibly strong hits. On the north wall is what looked like display cases that had bullet proof glass, and what looked like suits of tech armor, something you'd see from predator, ninja suits, and what looked like assassin robes, (assassin's creed black flag robes to be more exact, also my favorite video game). On the south wall (where we're standing) were what looked like garage doors (that's a surprise in a later chapter). and in the middel of the room was a ring, which was also the training grounds.

"Woooooooah" was all the girls could say. "Welcome to the cave" I said, as Alex and I started walking in front of the trio and we turned around, "well are you coming or what, you said you wanted answers, well you got them."

We started walking to the middle of the room as the sister trio followed suit. "Stay on the sidelines, what we'll do is pretty dagerous." Alex said as the girls moving back 10 feet behind the ring. I was in my normal attire, while my brother was in a gi.

My brother and I got into a fighting stance. 2 minutes went by and suddenly my brother and I disappeared, the girls gasped in awe. We were once on opposite sides of the ring, and now were were standing mere inches from eachother in the blink of an eye, while our fists connected with eachother at the same time. we then disappeared again and we were now kicking eachother both of us in perfect sync, each attack I had blocked, but my brother got hit a few time. Even though I was younger, I was always the better fighter than him, he has only surpassed me once and that was our first fight together when were just little kids.

We were moving too fast for the naked eye to catch, you'd have to train really hard to see what was happening.

We exchanged blows back and forth, puches and kicks, I dogded them all but my brother was never the lucky. 5 minutes of intense fighting went on and we were at our end.

Soon we were back to our regular starting places as we looked at eachother with determination.

"I still can't beat you in hand to hand, but I've been practicing a lot lately with my aura, lets find out." my brother said as his hand started glowing blue.

"I agree, but I've always been the better fighter big brother, but aura, you have always been bad at you have no self control. But I'm willing to test you, give your best shot." I said as I got my hands up in a viper position.

My brother's hands started glowing brighter and soon they were fully charged. "AURA BARAGE!" my brother shouted as he started launching aura sphere after aura sphere, towards my body.

The blue spheres were closing fast and I was still calm. "Aura sheild" I said as a barrier appeared in front of my face and the aurasphere were just absorbed into the barrier.

"That was a nice trick, but let me show you something I've been working on." I said as I get I put my hands together but leaving a gap between them.

My hands started to glow a bright blue and I just stood there charging my attack.

I was done charging my attack, "AURA KAMEHAMEHA" I shouted as I unleashed a large beam of blue energy heading towards my brother.

The blue energy beam was coming in towards my brother and fast. My brother closed his eyes and held his arms in front of his face waiting for the pain to come. But it never came. H removed his hands and opened his eyes, to see what was happening but the beam was literally sitting there in front of his face. It soon disipated and everyone was looking at me in shock. I then walked up to my brother and bowed and he bowed with me, signifying the match had come to an end.

We walked started walking over to the girls and they just stared at us with their jaws hitting the floor. They soon regained their composure and all three of them said in unison, "How?" is all they could say.

My brother and I looked at eachother and we both nodded, we then turned back to the girls and said in unison, "Our father is a matial arts master in psychic, and aura." "one of our ancestors was Sir Aaron," Alex said, "and our father, the Gallade you saw in the living room, was also a major in the united states special forces." I said as my brother continued on, "he trained us since we were little kids and Zach here, has always surpassed me in everything, his abilities are so strong, not even the strongest Alakazam can read his thougts cause he's so strong." my brother finished.

The girls just continued to stare in awe for 5 minutes totally speachless.

"Ok, bro pay up. it's been five minutes and you guessed 3 minutes while I guessed 5. So pay up." I said as Alex handed me a hundred dollar bill.

 _-To be Continued-_

 **Anyway guys that was all I had for this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it, please review on what your favorite part in any of the chapters, because I want to know what you like about this story, also review on what you guys think the next chapter should be about.**

 **That's all I wanna say and I will see you later.**

 **BYYYYE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**It is finally here, the 8th chapter to There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea. Before I start the story, I just wanted to say thank you to all you dudes and dudettes for making my story writing a dream come true. You guys are awesome and you deserve the best, that's why I'm going to give you the best.**

 **Anyway guys that's all I have to say so, let's get on with the story. ON WARD!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon in any way shape or form. I also do not own any song that is used in this Fanfic, the songs are used by their respective artist.**

 **Chapter 8: Distraction and a Party**

 _ **-May 22, 2016, 8:30 am-**_

A few months had passed by since I had shown the Truman Sisters my secret. Since then, they haven't told anyone about what I can do and what I am. I know I can trust them, if they've been able to keep my secret safe this long, then I made a good choice in telling them.

School had ended about a week ago and I just wish this day didn't come, the day I've always spent alone, the most depressing day of my life, the day I HATE most of all. . .

 _ **My birthday.**_

Yes, I hate my birthday, because I always spend it alone, because, either my dad was working or on a trip. My mom works a lot usually day in and day out. And my brother was always working or spending time with his friends or his girlfriend. And I basically never had a party in my entire life. **(this is all true, if you know me personally, I actually hate my birthday, it's sad I know, but my real birthday is May 22, 1999, I'm actually 16, but by the time this comes out, I will be 17)**

I was waking up, **(I know that's an early time but hey, I'm an early riser)** and I was trying to stretch to get myself awake but I was still groggy, my vision was blurry, my mouth was dry and my nose was stuffy, I really hate waking up like this everyday.

The first thing I did was I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my tissues and blew my nose, HARD, to try and get as much snot, drainage, and mucus, out as I could. I then lifted myself outta bed and grabbed a pair of underwear, T-shirt, shorts, and socks from my dresser drawer from the east wall of my room..

I proceeded to the bathroom to take a I walked in, I turned on the water and pulled up the little lever to turn on the shower head. I soon stripped down to my skivvies and hopped into the raining water, the water was just right: warm, not to hot, not too cold.

I let the water hit my face, I loved the feeling of the warm liquid hitting my face, it makes me feel at peace, the world just stands still. I grabbed the soap and started to lather my toned body to get clean, I then started to sing a song that always seems to remind me that I'm not alone:

 _"Crowded hallways are the loneliest places_

 _For outcasts and rebels_

 _Or anyone who just dares to be different_

 _And you've been trying for so long_

 _To find out where your place is_

 _But in their narrow minds_

 _There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different_

 _Oh, but listen for a minute_

 _Trust the one_

 _Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

 _Was sticks and stones_

 _Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

 _And you're not invisible_

 _Hear me out,_

 _There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

 _Someday you'll look back on all these days_

 _And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

 _Oh, invisible_

 _So your confidence is quiet_

 _To them quiet looks like weakness_

 _But you don't have to fight it_

 _'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war_

 _Every heart has a rhythm_

 _Let yours beat out so loudly_

 _That everyone can hear it_

 _Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore_

 _Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different_

 _Dare to be something more_

 _Trust the one_

 _Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

 _Was sticks and stones_

 _Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

 _And you're not invisible_

 _Hear me out,_

 _There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now_

 _And someday you'll look back on all these days_

 _And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

 _These labels that they give you_

 _just 'cause they don't understand_

 _If you look past this moment_

 _You'll see you've got a friend_

 _Waving a flag for who you are_

 _And all you're gonna do_

 _Yeah, so here's to you_

 _And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible_

 _Yeah, and you're not invisible_

 _Hear me out,_

 _There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

 _And someday you'll look back on all these days_

 _And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

 _It'll be invisible"_

 _ **(Hunter Hayes - Invisible)**_

 **(Growing up as a kid, I was bullied, a lot, I was ignored by everyone but my family, I was called gay, retarded, cock sucker, etc. and I'm still bullied today, just like that, I wouldn't even know how to begin on how miserable I am, I am a victim to bullying, depression, and discrimination. If you see someone suffering then speak up now for the suffering, be their friends, talk to them, be a good person, and they say that good people are rewarded. I'm sorry if this has taken up your time or you simply don't care, but it would be nice if you did care, again I'm sorry if I've taken up your time, but think about what I've said. Review and type Amen if you agree with me)**

I stopped singing and I was done with my shower, I turned the valve to shut off the the shower and the water was trickling down my face and hair.

I opened the shower curtain and grabbed a towel from the rack to dry myself off with, I just wish that my bathroom had the good towels, you know the long, fluffy ones that the parents always get, while I'm stuck with one that doesn't even go all the way around my waist. I continued to dry myself with what couldn't even be classified as a towel.

After I was done drying myself off, I proceeded to put on my clothes, and got ready for the day. As I walked up to the mirror and looked at my face, I noticed that my beard **(I hit puberty at a very young age)** had gotten a little out of control, so I decided to shave the large amount of facial hair.

 _ **-5 minutes later-**_

I had walked out of the bathroom with a clean shave, clean body, and a clean pair of bitchen underwear. As I proceeded to my room to toss my old clothes into the dirty clothes basket. As I walked in, I noticed that my phone was ringing on my night stand and decided to answer it.

It was Sapphire, "I wonder what she wants at this hour, actually, I thought I was the only one that was awake at this hour." this was true but of course there were the people who had jobs and are at work at this time.

I answered the phone, "Gowen Industries, this is the CEO speaking, how can I help you?" I asked, **(this is actually my minecraft username)** trying to make her laugh, and succeeded.

"Hahahaha, Zach that is funny, where do you come up with your jokes?" she asked as she was trying to keep herself composed.

"I just come up with them as I go along," I said as I was just smiling.

"Anyway, I just called to see that maybe me, you and my sisters could go to the water park in six flags it just opened, and after we could see a movie or something, you know, just to get you out of the house."

I thought about this for a little bit and then I answered her, "sure sounds fun, what time should I pick you up?" I asked as she responded, "say maybe a half-hour, the park doesn't open till about 10:00 so we can just hang out or just cruise around a little till it opens." she said as she wait for a reply.

"sure, why not, I was getting bored here anyway." I said, I couldn't tell, but I had a feeling that she was smiling on the other end.

"Great I'll see you in a half-hour, just remember to pack some sunscreen. Bye." she said as she hung up. I didn't know it but something was going on and I hadn't a clue what.

 _ **-3rd POV (With Sapphire)-**_

"Great I'll see you in a half-hour, just remember to pack some sunscreen. Bye." Sapphire said as she hung up the phone and ran to her bedroom. She walked in and her sisters looked at right at her. "Did he buy it?" Daisy said as she looked at her eldest sister. "Yes he bought it, and we're going to Six Flags water park. He'll be here in a half-hour, so that means we need our bikini's, towels, sunscreen, and sunglasses." The Milotic said as she walked over to her bed and plopped down on it. There was what felt like the bed had shifted on both sides and the water type beauty looked and saw that Ashley and Daisy were looking at her with hunger in their eyes.

 _ **-WARNING: SMALL LEMON AHEAD, IF YOU READ THIS AND GET CAUGHT, IT IS NOT MY FAULT!-**_

"We didn't have breakfast you know and I was kinda hoping for some milk." Daisy said as she started to caress her eldest sister's left breast slowly moving her hand across and lightly squeezing the large fruit this caused Sapphire to start moaning.

"I agree, we missed breakfast, and we're quite thirsty." Ashley said as she started caressing the right breast. She too was moving her hand up and down and squeezing the rather large melon. **(WATERMELOAN! That's my favorite vine)** As Sapphire continued to moan out in pleasure.

The two youngest siblings started removing the shirt of the oldest sibling. Finally the two groping sisters reached their breakfast. "Ooh, no bra just the way we like it, isn't that right Ashley?" Daisy said as she started to squeeze the left breast, making a large stream of breast milk start gushing out of the Milotic's pink nipples.

Daisy took this opportunity to get ahold of Sapphire's left nipple and started gulping down huge amount of breast milk. **(FYI: I don't know how she's able to lactate but I guess it's a water type thing. . . I think)** Ashley squeezed hard on the right breast and the same thing happened as the right one did. It was like a milky magical water show.

Ashley latched onto the right nipple and began sucking on it letting the white fluids go down her throat filling her stomach. The same thing was happening to Daisy as well. While Sapphire was a moaning wreck

"OOOOH Yes, that's right, drink up your big sister's milk, I'm sure you are both very hungry." Sapphire said while stifling a moan from the constant suckling coming from her large breasts.

 _ **-The minor lemon is over-**_

About 10 minutes has passed since "breakfast" had started and the flow of milk had ceased, and a loud pop came from the water beauty's nipples, leaving two very full pokemorphs to sit there and moan in relief knowing that the "breakfast" was good.

"That was great you two, I haven't been milked in a while and I was starting to get backed up, I'm just glad that my breasts stayed the same." Sapphire said as she looked at her two sisters.

Daisy was the first to speak, "that was delicious, I'm surprised that I was able to drink it all." said the Lopunny as she patted her belly and let out a loud burp making everyone laugh.

"Y-yeah I a-agree, i-it was deli-delicious." Ashley said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"I bet, you two just kept going and going, I thought there was no end to it." the Milotic said as she let out a slight giggle. "Anyway we need to get up and get ready for the water park, for when Zach gets here to take us." Sapphire said as she got up from her bed, walked to the closet and picked up a beach bag.

She started putting in two cans of spray on sunscreen, three towels, and spare shirts and shorts for her and her sisters.

 _ **-Zach's POV-**_

I was thinking of wearing a pair of my camo swim trunks, a pair of my sports sunglasses, my blue and white stripe tank-top **(It's basically a muscle shirt with no sleeves, a lot of guys wear them ok, don't judge)** , a can of sunscreen, a towel, and a pair of sandals. They were your normal things to bring to a water park. But there was a problem to all of this, if I was going to go to the water park that means I'd have to take my shirt off. And I'm pretty sure no one wants to see the scars on my back and front.

"Eh, fuck it, I don't care what people think of me, that's their opinion, not my problem." I said aloud with a cheap smile plastered on my face.

 _ **-10 minutes later-**_

I had my grabbed my car keys and headed out the door, bag in hand, trunks on my waist, tank-top on my chest, and a pair of black and blue sun glasses on my face. I could tell that I was going to have a lot of fun at the water park today. I just wish that they knew it was my birthday today. Oh well, it can't be helped.

"I wonder if that old piano is still in that one restaurant?" I said to myself as I was walking out the door.

I walked up to my car and admired it ... I had restored this old beauty and this is my most prized possession. I throw my bag into the trunk and got into the driver seat. But something was troubling me. All my life I've hated my birthday, nothing ever seemed to go right. I just wish, just this once, something would go right. I then inserted my keys turned on the ignition.

I was driving down my road, which was nothing but a trees and woods, there were cedar, oak, maple, dogwood, etc.. It was a great place to live but it also had some flaws.

I soon pulled up to the Truman sister's house. I honked twice and 5 seconds later out came three pokemorphs in tank-tops, short-shorts, sunglasses and flip-flops. each one had a bag hanging from their arms. As they approached I pressed a button on my door and popped open the trunk. They approached the car and put their bags in said trunk.

As they entered the car, the girls got into their respective seats, and each gave me a peck on the cheek and just smiled, I of course smiled, I mean, who wouldn't?

"You girls ready to go?" I asked as they nodded their heads. After their confirmation I turned my head and presse a button on the dash and let go, all of a sudden the roof of the car started to fold up. When it was done, it inserted itself into the trunk. **(Yes my car is a hard top convertable, get over it)**

"Wow Zach I had no idea that your Camaro could go convertable?" said Daisy a little surprised. "Yep, I installed it last month, I thought it would be a good idea to have this, especially on a nice day like this. Now we can cruise down the back roads, it'll be fun." I say as they all smiled and just started laughing. I smirked at seeing them laugh, it just seems to always put a smile on my face.

We finally pulled out of the neighborhood and onto the back roads, the wind just flowing through our hair, music coming from the radio, and nothing but the open road. It was a good day. I just wish it wasn't "that" day.

Little did I know, daisy was sending a text to an undisclosed location.

 _ **-3rd POV (Unknown Location)-**_

"Okay, Daisy sent me the confirmation, they're on their way to Six Flags, we just need to get the preparations ready before they get back." Said a short, yet youngish looking woman saying to a tall man who was driving the SUV that they were riding in.

 _ **-Zach's POV-**_

Twenty minutes had passed and we had finally reached our destination: Six Flags St. Louis. The most fun place in ALL of the St. Louis area. I just looked on in awe at the large amusement park, it had been seven years since I came here. I realised that it was going to be expensive to get in but I had a trick up my sleeve.

-Flashback, **(sound of harp playing in the background)** 10 minutes before I had left the house-

I picked up my phone and dialed a number of an old friend. It began to ring when finally someone picked up on the other end. "Six Flags St. Louis, this is Kara speaking, how can I help you? answered a woman named Kara. "Hey Kara, it's Zach, Zach Gowen..." I said waiting for a reply. "Oh hey Zach, I haven't heard from you in a while, what can I do for you?" asked Kara on the other end of the line.

"I need you to connect me to Jason, can you do that for me?"

"Of course, but may I ask as to why?"

"Certainly, but to make things short and sweet, he owes me a favor."

"Ahh, I see, I'll go ahead and ring him up," she said as I was put on hold.

"Jason Stern, how can I help you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Jason, it's Zach Gowen..." I stated as waited for a reply.

"Zach, how you doin brother, I haven't heard from you in a while." He stated as I explained why I was calling.

"I've been good man, but I have a question to ask?" I said as he just waited for me to continue. "Do you remember that favor you owe me?"

"Yeah, what do ya need?" he asked.

"I need four tickets for me and three friends?" I asked as he just chuckled on the other end.

"Bro, that isn't even a favor, I'll tell the gate keepers to let you in. Just show them your license when you enter the park and they'll let you in." He said.

"Sweet, thanks man, I really appreciate it," I said as I was about to hang up.

"Oh Zach, one more thing?"

"What's up?"

"Happy Birthday bro." he stated.

"Thanks man I'll talk to you later." I said then hung up the phone.

'At least he remembers.' I thought to myself as a lonely tear strolled down my face. I wiped it away and just sniffed.

 _ **-End Flashback (harp plays again)-**_

We park the car and started heading toward the gate where to get in.

As we made our way to the gate I noticed that there was a lot of people entering the park and a few leaving. We were making our way through the security tent where people had to pass through a metal detector before they could enter.

We had put our bags onto the table and had them searched. Standard procedure when entering a VERY public place such as a theme park like Six Flags.

As we were making our way to the gate which were guarded by security guards at each section. I walked up to one of the security guards and showed him my license. He just nodded and let me on through.

The girls and I had finally entered the park, we just stared in awe at the attractions in the park. We were brought out of our awe struck state and headed towards the water park. I could tell that a lot of guys were staring at the Truman Sisters, some jealous, I could read their minds and, let me say, some things are better left unsaid.

As we entered Hurricane Harbor, **(The water park in Six Flags St. Louis, for those of you who don't know)** we were looking for a chair to set our stuff in. Not thirty seconds in we found an open chair and set our bags down, the girls started to take off their shirts and pants, revealing their bikinis. I swear that I was gonna have a massive nosebleed. Daisy was wearing a two piece bikini with a sun pattern, Ashley was wearing a two piece bikini with a red and yellow flame pattern, and Sapphire was wearing a wave pattern, two piece bikini. All the girls swimsuits accentuated their curves, and it was a sight to see, I swear that these girls were three of the eighth wonders of the world.

"Wow, I've never been here before, have you Zach?" asked Ashley.

"Once, but it was a long time ago, my dad got to go home for a few days. The day after he came back, he took me, Alex, and my Mom to six flags. We had the most fun then, I couldn't get off the roller coasters, my favorite one was the mine train, I wonder if it's still here?" I said, I didn't realize it, but the girls had smiles on their faces, ones of relief.

We had made our way toward a group waterslide called "The Big Kahuna," We had to wait in line a while because it was memorial day weekend and the place was packed. But we finally made it to the top. We were placed into this giant, yellow inner tube, and were placed inside the inner tube in a circle and sat on the edges. Of course there were straps on it for us to hold onto.

"I really hope I'm not the one who goes backwards." I just had to open my big fat mouth.

We were flying down the large half pipe and who was going backwards...yours truly. Me and my big mouth.

I was saying things like "Oh SHIT!" to "Fuck my life!" While the girls were just laughing and having a good time doing it. But they're not the ones going FUCKING BACKWARDS! But I think that this part isn't important, I think we need to speed things up a little bit.

 _ **(I AM A LINE)**_

We had a good time at the waterpark but it closed at 4:00 and we decided to explore the rest of the park and grab a bite to eat.

"I wonder if that restaurant is still here?" I asked myself. "What restaurant Zach?"

"Well there is a restaurant in the center of the park. There is a little something special there that I wanted to show you." We made our way to the center of the park and decided to look for the restaurant.

About 2 minutes later we found the restaurant, "The Music Mania And Eats, I can't believe it's still here." **(FYI, this restaurant does not exist in six flags nor anything like it, but they do have a dinner and a show like restaurant)** I said as we decided to head in. It was a standard little restaurant that you'd find anywhere else, but this one had a stage set up in the corner. "Hey Zach why is there a stage here?" asked sapphire, "That's a surprise for later" I said and we walked up to the counter and placed our orders, Sapphire had a salad, Ashley had a bacon and turkey club, Daisy had 2 corn dogs, and I had a slice of pizza.

When we were done eating, I got up out of the table and headed to the order counter. "Hey you guys still doing karaoke?" I asked and the cashier just nodded. "Okay, and how much does it cost to perform?" I asked a different question and the cashier said: "It's free, that's how we get so many customers," "Really? Okay, so what do I have to do to perform?" I asked. "Just fill out this piece of paper real quick and we'll call you when it's your turn." "Ok thanks," I said and grabbed a sheet of paper and filled out my name and the artists song that I was going to sing.

I gave the cashier the paper and she took it giving it to another worker. She then came back and told me: "Ok you should be up next just wait a minute while we get things set up." I nodded and walked back over to my table.

"Hey Zach what did you talk to that cashier about? I saw you fill out a sheet of paper and she went into the back real quick and came back." asked Ashley. "You'll see." I said as we waited.

3 minutes had passed by and one of the workers who worked at the restaurant stepped up on to the stage and began to speak.

"Ok to get this afternoon started let's hear it for Zach Gowen," He said my name and people started to clap. I got up from my table and walked up to the stage. "Hello everyone, how are y'all doing today?" ***crowd*** "Good." ***me*** "I can't hear you?!" I said and the crowd cheered and whistled. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Now before I begin, I'd like to say that today is my birthday..." crowd whistles* "...Thank you, thank you, now since it's my birthday my three beautiful girlfriends, persuaded me to come here. Where are you three?" I said putting my hand on my forehead like I was looking for something. "Oh, there they are. I love them dearly and I appreciate what they've done for me. But enough about my social life..." ***crowd laughs*** "...who wants to hear some music" ***crowd cheers*** "that's what I thought, lets go."

 _ **(Play Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts)**_

 _Life's like a road that you travel on_

 _When there's one day here and the next day gone_

 _Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand_

 _Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

 _There's a world outside every darkened door_

 _Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

 _Where brave are free and lovers soar_

 _Come ride with me to the distant shore_

 _We won't hesitate_

 _To break down the garden gate_

 _There's not much time left today_

 _Life is a highway_

 _I wanna ride it all night long_

 _If you're going my way_

 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _Through all these cities and all these towns_

 _It's in my blood, and it's all around_

 _I love you now like I loved you then_

 _This is the road, and these are the hands_

 _From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

 _The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

 _Knock me down and back up again_

 _You're in my blood; I'm not a lonely man_

 _There's no load I can't hold_

 _A road so rough this I know_

 _I'll be there when the light comes in_

 _Tell 'em we're survivors_

 _Life is a highway_

 _I wanna ride it all night long_

 _If you're going my way_

 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _Life is a highway_

 _I wanna ride it all night long_

 _If you're going my way_

 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _There was a distance between you and I_

 _A misunderstanding once_

 _But now we look in the eye_

 _There ain't no load that I can't hold_

 _A road so rough this I know_

 _I'll be there when the light comes in_

 _Tell 'em we're survivors_

 _Life is a highway_

 _I wanna ride it all night long_

 _If you're going my way_

 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _Life is a highway_

 _I wanna ride it all night long_

 _If you're going my way_

 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_

 _Life is a highway_

 _I wanna ride it all night long_

 _If you're going my way_

 _I wanna drive it all night long_

The crowd had cheered very loud and a lot of people outside who heard me singing started to clap, cheer, whistle, or all of the above. It made me a happy that people liked my voice, to think that my voice would make people cheer for me...who would've thought.

The rest of our day went well, we rode the Batman, the Superman Tower of Power, Mr. Freeze, etc. basically every ride in the park, except the little kids rides of course; I'm sixteen for Christ sakes.

 **(FWI: Arceus is the President of the USA as of right now, and will be forever. People in this story still have religion, don't judge me)**

 _ **(I AM A LINE)**_

We decided to head home because it was starting to get late, and the girls were getting tired. We were walking to my car, preparing to go home, we had our bags in hand – er... in tow, when we heard a scream in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Daisy as we looked toward the direction of the scream.

"I don't know, but whatever it was they're in trouble. Come on let's go." I said running toward the scream in parkinglot.

It wasn't long before we reached the scream's location. What we saw made my blood boil. They were the last people I wanted to see, the Frank Brothers. They were beating on what looked like a girl with long green hair, but with pale white skin. We decided to hide behind a car and observe what was going on. Gerald was holding the girl by the collar of her neck. They seemed to be arguing about something.

The argument continued until... ***SMACK!*** Gerald smacked the girl with the back of his hand, knocking her to the ground. If you thought I was pissed before, well let's just say...a volcano erupted inside of me. I stepped out of my hiding spot and headed towards them. I was moving slowly as to not raise awareness.

Once I was about 3 meters behind them I yelled..."Hey, Pussys!" I yelled very angrily. They turned around and looked at me with smug expressions on their faces.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in, I'm sorry Gowen, but we're having a conversation with this young lady. Now why don't you let the men have their little chat and fuck off." they said as they turned back around and looked at the girl.

I looked at where the girl was lying and snapped my fingers and disappeared. I then reappeared in front of the Frank Brothers and said, "That's funny, last time I checked, Men who raise their hand to a woman, are no longer men at all." I said I then moved faster than the eye can see and through a gut punch right at Albert's stomach. The force of the impact made him cough up a surprising amount of blood. He thus bent over and clutched his stomach in pain.

" ***cough cough*** Why you little brat, I'll make you pay for that!" Albert yelled. The Machoke came at me with what little energy he had left and readied his fist for a punch to the face.

He swung, I moved my head to the side ever so slightly and he missed by a mile. "Nice try but my turn." I said as I grabbed his wrist with my right hand and his elbow with my left. I kept a firm grip on the Machokes wrist, and applied pressure onto the elbow. I then moved my left hand ever so slightly and broke the arm in half.

I let go and Alber clutched his arm and screamed in pain. I then came at the large machoke and did a flying kick to his face and then did a roundhouse kick to his sides. The force of the impact knocked him out cold.

Robert and Gerald looked on in fear as they saw their younger brother knocked unconscious.

They then turned to me with anger on their faces. "Hey what did you that for jackass?!" they asked with pure rage.

Robert was the next one to attack. He was getting to use Power-Up Punch. I knew it would never faze me so I went ahead and didn't move a muscle. He lunged at me and drew his fist back. His fist then collided with my face, making my head turn a little.

Robert then had a look of fear on his face, as I turned my head to face him once again. I then grabbed his fist and twisted it making a crackling noise. The Machoke was screaming in agony, it was unlikely that no one didn't hear the scream, but at that point I didn't give a damn. All I cared about was beating these fuck-heads asses.

Little did I know, that the girl with the green hair was watching the whole thing and she was surprised to say the least, that someone was actually helping her.

I took the Machoke's fist and pulled it toward me, side stepping out of the way, making the machoke lose his balance a little bit. I then raised my hand and chopped the back of his neck sending him into an instant unconscious state. Thus making him fall face first into the ground.

The girl looked on in amazement. Knowing that there was someone in this godforsaken Earth that cared about her. But that name, Gowen, where had she heard if before?

"You...YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THAT BITCH BEHIND YOU TOO!" he yelled out of pure anger, you could see the rage in his eyes, watching his brothers fall one by one, it was something that just set him off.

He began charging a focus blast in his hands while I just stood there, waiting for the attack. He seemed confident, but overconfidence will lead to ignorance.

It didn't take long for the over confident, muscle bound, Machoke to charge his attack.

"GET READY TO DIE, SCUM BAG!" he said, then launched the rather large focus blast towards me and the girl behind me. The girl instinctively crossed her arms over her face thinking that would protect her. She waited for the blast to make contact...but it never did.

The girl peaked from behind her arms and saw something that made her look on in amazement.

When the focus blast was launched, I anticipated that it would be something I could handle. I stuck out my right hand and caught the blast mid flight. My hand was stinging a bit, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

Gerald looked on in horror, "H-How are you doing that?! Who are you?!" the Machoke asked in a state of shock and fear.

"I am, Zach Gowen, and I..." I said, absorbing the large ball of energy into my hand. I then used my psychic powers to lift Gerald off the ground and over to me and lowered him ever so slightly and whispered into his ear: "I am your worst nightmare," I released the psychic energy around him letting him fall slightly, then delivered a massive uppercut to his stomach, sending him flying several feet into the air. He had landed several yards away from me, out like a light.

I then breathed in a sigh of relief and turned back to the girl behind me. "Hey, are you ok?" I ask, extending my hand asking if she needed help. "Y-yes I'm fine, thank you very much," she said, grabbing my hand as I helped her off the ground.

I didn't notice it before, but this girl was actually a Gardevoir. She had long green hair that went down to the back of her legs, a white dress like most gardevoir, she had a very slender figure but the dress accented her curves quite nicely, she had DD-cup breasts, milky white skin and her most surprising feature, she had purple eyes.

"Are you sure, that Machoke looked like he slapped you pretty hard." I then turned to see that she had a big red mark on the right side of her face. "No it's nothing, really." She said as she turned her head back to me. "No it's not, that spot will be there for a while, here let me help" I said as I put my hand up to her cheek, she winced a little, "Sorry" I said as I hovered my hand over her cheek. My hands were then surrounded in a green aura as the red mark began to fade away. I then took my hand away from her cheek and looked at her in the eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"There we go. How's that feel?" I asked as she put her hand to her cheek, she was blushing profusely.

"Better, thank you very much Mr...?" I could tell she wanted to know my name.

"Gowen, Zach Gowen, but you can just call me Zach, and you are...?" I asked edging on. I didn't notice it, but when she heard my name, her face turned to somewhat of one that one gets when something clicks in your head.

"Wilson, Violet Wilson, but you can just call me Violet," she said as she smiled.

"I bet I can tell why your name is Violet?" I said.

"Oh, and why is that my name?" she asked in a cocky but playful tone.

"Your eyes, they're purple, a very rare eye color. That's how I can tell." I said as she looked at me with confidence.

"Very good," she said as she smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot," I said, I then whistled and waved my arm over my head towards me, signaling for the girls to come out.

They had walked out from behind the car, and started towards us.

"Zach, are you okay?" asked Sapphire as she ran up to me, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Sapphire," I said as tried to ease her anxiety. "Violet this is Sapphire, Ashley, and Daisy Truman," I said motioning towards the Truman Sisters as they all greeted themselves.

"Hello, I'm Violet." The Gardevoir said introducing herself. "Hello," the Truman Sisters said in unison.

"Well, I gotta get home, and I gotta get these three home as well. Have a good night." I said, the girls and I started walking away when something grabbed my arm. "Hmm?" I said, I then turned around and noticed that Violet had grabbed my arm and appeared to want to ask me something. **(Thank you captain obvious)**

"What's wrong Violet?" I asked as she had a red hugh amongst her face.

"Um, will I ever see you again?" she asked, she seemed really embarrassed.

"I'll be around, wait give me your phone real quick?" I asked as she handed me her phone.

"Ok I'll give you my number, just in case you ever want to hang out or something," I said as I put my number into her phone.

"There we go, now if you need anything, want to hang out, or just want to talk, give me a call," I then handed Violet back her phone and she pocketed it away. I didn't notice but she was as red as a tomato.

The girls and I decided to continue to head back to the car, waving goodbye to the Gardevoir.

"Goodbye Zach, I will never forget this kindness you have shown me. I just wish you noticed me a long time ago. You and I were best friends, it's a shame though, I was going to tell you my true feelings the day I left, but I never had the chance." Violet said under her breath. **(OOOOOOH, cliff hanger, TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)**

I walked up to the car and pressed the unlock button on the key chain. You could hear a faint clicking sound coming from the remodeled camaro.

I opened the door and so did the girls, they got in, however, I hesitated. I just looked out at the large theme park, _'I can't believe it's been so long since I've been here, I enjoyed myself, I made people cheer for me, I even made a new friend...this has been an eventful birthday.'_ I thought to myself.

"What are you waiting for Zach, aren't you ready to go home?" asked Sapphire. "Huh? O-oh yeah, let's get going." I said as she brought me out of my trance. I got into the muscle car and closed the door. The girls looked at me with smiles on their faces. I noticed this and just chuckled. _'W-why is it that Violet seems so familiar, I feel like I've known her from somewhere. Oh well.'_ I thought as I buckled my seatbelt and turned on the engine.

I didn't notice it, but little did I know that Daisy was sending a text to someone, and for something really important.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. I took the back roads because their the fastest in my opinion, but I made sure the top was up, because even though it was May, the temperature at night still drops quite a bit in the state of Missouri.

 _ **(I AM A LINE)**_

We were finally at home, I asked the Truman Sisters if they would like to spend the night at the house, they agreed and called their parents if they can stay the night at my house...or so I thought.

We were pulling up into the driveway and exited the car. We walked through the garage and noticed that there was a slip of paper on the door, it read; " _Go through the front door, this one is busted. -Dad"_

"Ok I guess we go through the front door," I said as the girls followed suit.

We came up to the front door and I unlocked it. As we stepped through the door, I noticed that it was surprisingly dark. I didn't bother to flip on the lights and just walked in. "Mom, Dad, Alex, I'm home, and Ashley, Daisy and Sapphire are with me," I said.

The next thing I knew, the lights flipped on all of a sudden and one word rang in my mind that I haven't heard in a long time. "SURPRISE!" people from behind the couches, chairs, the kitchen, the dining room, the hallway, basically everywhere. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACH!" The people yelled again, I just stood there, surprised out of my mind.

My mom and dad walked up to me and gave me a big hug. I then decided to speak up. "What is all this?" I asked a little surprised, but happy. "It's a surprise party, for you," my parents said, I looked around and finally noticed who was in the area. My two aunts and uncles, my grandparents, my younger cousin, my older cousin and his wife, my brother, some old friends, friends at school, and surprisingly, Mark was here. I didn't see Shelby, but if I had to be honest, I kind of glad I didn't. I just smiled, I then started to laugh, this got the attention of everyone in the room, the seemed a little surprised at my outburst of laughter, then they just started laughing themselves.

My laughing soon died down and I had a question that has been bothering me for a little bit. "Hey, quick question, who put this all together, more importantly, HOW did they put this together?" I asked as I looked on at my parents. They just shook their heads and smiled, I then looked over at my brother, he shook his head as well. I then looked at my best friend Cameron, he just shook his head.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and looked at the Truman Sisters, "Did you do all this?" I asked as they nodded their heads. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I then walked up to them and put all three of them in a warm and loving embrace.

I started to cry as I hugged them. "Zach why are you crying?" asked Daisy as she looked at me a little.

"I-I'm not, I'm just so happy to have you three in my life, I love all three of you so much," I said as I hugged them tighter, they soon returned the embrace and started to cry tears of joy. I heard everyone in the background go "Awe" I just chuckled.

We soon let one another out of the embrace, I turned to my guests and they just stared at me.

"What are you all doing just stand there? This is a party isn't it? Then let's PARTY!" I said, I then pulled out a CD case out of my pocket and threw it at a surround sound CD player inserting the disk. I then walked up to the CD player and pressed play. "Hit it!"

 _ **(Play, "Something Big" by Shawn Mendes)**_

 _One, two, three, four_

 _Whoa, oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Play the lotto you might win it_

 _It's like twenty-five for life so you bust out of prison_

 _Something's in the air, something's in the air_

 _It's like that feeling when you're just about to kill it_

 _Take your last shot you know you're gonna hit it_

 _Something's in the air, somethings in the air_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Something big I feel it happening_

 _Out of my control_

 _Pushing and pulling and it's grabbing me_

 _Feel it in my bones like_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa_

 _Something big I feel it happening_

 _Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh whoa_

 _Something big_

 _It's like that feeling when you're 'bout to win the medal_

 _And you worked so hard that you knew you wouldn't settle_

 _Hands are in the air, hands are in the air_

 _When they hear you when you thought they wouldn't listen_

 _It's like an anthem that the whole world's singing_

 _Hands are in the air, hands are in the air_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Something big I feel it happening_

 _Out of my control,_

 _Push and pull and then it's grabbing me_

 _Feel it in my bones like,_

 _Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa_

 _Oh oh oh oh whoa_

 _Something big I feel it happening_

 _Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa._

 _Oh oh oh oh whoa_

 _Something big_

 _Whoa_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _If we stomp our feet, the ground will shake_

 _If we clap our hands, the walls will break_

 _Yell so loud we forget our names_

 _'Cause something big is happening_

 _Take this rock and start a fire_

 _Raise this up, we're feeling high_

 _They can't tell us anything_

 _'Cause something big is happening_

 _Something big I feel it happening_

 _Out of my control_

 _Pushing and pulling and it's grabbing me_

 _Feel it in my bones like_

 _Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Something big is happening whoa_

 _Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh whoa_

 _Something big I feel it happening, whoa_

The whole room just cheered and clapped knowing that the birthday boy, AKA Me, was enjoying himself.

Before we opened presents, we always ate first. There was a buffet in the kitchen and it looks like no food is going to go to waste. My Dad made barbeque burgers, my Mom's sister and her husband brought barbequed chicken and salad, my Dad's sister and her husband brought chips, salsa, guacamole, basically a lot of chips and a lot of different kinds of dip, my Mom's mother brought green bean casserole **(I know ew right)** , my older cousin and his wife brought steaks, and my dad's father and his wife, my grandparents on my dad's side, brought some of my favorite dishes:

Fried frog legs, dear sausage, corn bread, chicken and dumplings, ham, fried chicken, turnkey, apple pie, and mashed potatoes. And the best part is that these are all homemade. My grandma is the best cook I've ever seen, even better than me.

We all sat down around a large table in the dining room. And if I counted correctly, there were at least 28 people in a house. I just hope that whoever uses the toilet, flushes afterwards or at least lights a candle.

In my family, before we eat, we always say grace. **(Hey, no one judge me ok, I am a christian and I pray at the dinner table, if you don't like it, look for the close button)**

Considering that my Grandpa Gowen, my dad's father, asked us all to join hands and bow our heads. My grandpa then spoke up, "Heavenly father, thank you for this bounty you have put before us, thank you for this wonderful grandson of mine, and that I hope he lives a young happy life. We are glad that you have brought him a family that loves him and friends that care about him. In Jesus name we pray, amen." My grandpa finished. "Amen" Everyone else said in unison.

We all dug into the food before us, me, my Grandpa Gowen, my older cousin and my dad, all went for the frog legs, however no one else did. Plus there was a lot of frog legs here and in all honesty I think it was enough to feed a small army. When I grabbed the frog leg I immediately sunk my teeth into the small, fried amphibians leg, and it just made my tastebuds tingle to the point of ecstasy.

Ashley, Daisy, and Sapphire looked at me a little disgusted. I noticed this and looked at them. "What?" I asked as they continued to look at me.

"It's just a frog leg, it ain't gonna kill me, to me, these are the most tastiest things in the world, made from fresh killed frogs, skinned, fried in bacon grease, and then seasoned with all different kind of spices. To me, these are a masterpiece." I say as I start to fill up my plate with all kinds of food.

"Try it, you won't regret it," I said handing the three girls each a frog leg. They looked a little displeased and hesitant. "Please try it, for me?" I asked as this was the kill shot.

Ashley was the first one to pick up her frog leg, she hesitantly brought it up to her mouth and bit down getting both the meat and the skin. She then began to chew and before I knew it..."Oh my gosh, these are amazing"...she started grabbing for more. Filling her plate with frog legs.

The next was Daisy, she too was hesitant but not as much as Ashley was. She brought it to her lips and bit down, chewing her food, I swear I could see a twinkle in her eyes after she was done chewing. She too started grabbing for more. "I want more please?" Daisy said asking for me to dish her up some.

"Well your turn Sapphire," I said, her sisters looked at her and so did everyone else. I just watched and she went for the leg. She brought it up to her lips, opened her mouth, and bit down on the amphibious leg. I swear there were sparkles surrounding her in that instance. She too was grabbing for more, but unlike the others, she kept her posture. "Wow, so good, and I'm a vegetarian, I think Zachey here just turned me over to the meat side." Sapphire said as everyone laughed at what she said.

 _ **(I AM A LINE)**_

Dinner went by smoothly, everyone exchanged stories about me and my life, except for the part people know they shouldn't talk about. Everyone had a good time and everyone was stuffed to the point of exploding.

It was now time for gifts and everyone gathered in the living room. I had gotten a lot of gifts. I'm not going to go over who got me what, just on what I got. I had gotten a new tool set, a crossbow that can shoot an arrow straight for about 250 yards, a bunch of new video games, a box of cookies from one of my aunts, a large wedgie from my brother, and a lot of cards with money in them. I was happy, however I didn't get a gift from Sapphire and the girls, they told me I'd have to wait later tonight for their gifts.

After the gift giving, people started to head home, I thanked them for coming by and for all the gifts that they gave me and they left with smiles on their faces. Mark stuck around after the party and we went to my room to play one of the new games I got.

Mark is a good guy, he just made bad choices, and it seems that I led him on the right path to a good future. Him and I chat while playing one of the games, and the first time in a while, I've seen him smile. He looked happy, and now I was happy.

"Hey Mark?" I asked, he then paused the game and looked at me. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering, why did you come to my party? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you came, but we don't even know each other that well," I stated as he looked at me, he seemed to be giving his answer some thought. "In all honesty, I haven't the slightest clue, I guess to put it simply, it just seemed the right thing to do." He smiled at me. I smiled back and then we went back to our game.

 _ **(I AM A LINE)**_

It had been an hour since Mark had left and I was just now getting out of the shower. I then proceeded to dry myself off, I looked at myself in the mirror. All I saw was a 16 year old boy in highschool, with three beautiful Pokemorphs chasing after him. I still couldn't tell what they saw in me. I mean I'm not the most handsome guy in my school, and I sure as hell ain't the nicest, but I guess they see that I'm a selfless person, and that I care about the safety of others rather than the danger I put myself into while protecting them. I think I can see it now, but it's still a little cloudy.

I slipped on pair of underwear, and a pair of shorts, and headed back to my room.

 _ **WARNING: MAJOR LEMON IN PROGRESS, DO NOT READ IF ONE IS UNDER AGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

When I opened my bedroom door, I noticed that there were 3 beautiful, Pokemorphs laying on my bed. Looking at me seductively.

I close my door and looked at the three sisters.

"Uh, girls, what is going on?" I asked as Ashley sat up from where she was lying.

"We're going to give you your gift." Ashley said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Something we can only give you," said Daisy as she sat up.

"Something that's permanent and cannot be given back," said Ashley.

"Something that is both painful yet very enjoyable at the same time," Sapphire said as she sat up from her position.

"Where are you three going with this?" I asked a bit nervous, yet very excited about.

"We're going to give you our virginity," all three girls said at the same time. This caught me off guard, I look at them with with a great surprise on my face.

I could tell they were waiting for an answer from me, so I decided to speak up. "A-are you girls sure, I-I mean don't get me wrong, I appreciate the offer, but isn't this moving a little fast?" I asked.

Ashley got up from her spot and walked up to me. She pressed her chest against mine and said to me. "Oh not at all, this I something we all decided to do, and we thought what better gift to give our boyfriend than the gift of love." She said and then moved her lips onto mine, giving me a passionate kiss. I then ease into the kiss and she wraps her arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

Ashley then pulls away from the kiss and looks at me with pleading eyes. "I don't have a choice do I?" I said as she shook her head no playfully.

"Ah what the hell, what do I got to lose, well besides my virginity," I said chuckling, as did the girls.

Ashley led me to the bed and laid me down on it. She then started to pull my shorts down and then my underwear.

When the underwear came off, the girls gasped and looked at my schlong. **(Yes that's actually a word)**

It wasn't erect however, that was the part that surprised them the most. My crotch was wasn't fully erect, but it was 9 inches when limp, 11 when erect. Yeah surprised me too.

Ashley just smiled at me and looked at me hungrily. "Well looky here, someone is gifted," she said teasing me. She then wrapped her hands around my shaft and started stroking it. I let out a soft moan when she touched it.

Her hands were surprisingly soft, she had fingers and hands like a normal person, however her hands look like they're the same texture as a bird's claws, but, like I said, they were surprisingly soft and smooth.

Soon, my shaft was at attention and could've sworn one of my pubes saluted me. I moaned softly as Ashley continued to stroke my erect shaft. "Well you got hard quick, but I hope you'll last," Ashley said as she started to slightly quicken her pace.

Sapphire and Daisy looked on, they seemed anxious. I could tell they wanted in on the action as well.

Daisy then moved over to me and started to take off her clothes. I just watched, slack jawed, as the shiny Lopunny morph started stripping in front of me.

"Hamana hamana hamana hamana," I just lied there, stuttering like an idiot. Daisy just giggled.

"Like what you see big boy?" Daisy asked, she had a very sensual look on her face. Her face was a deep shade of red.

I just nodded my head at the sexy Lopunny morph. She giggled.

"Hey, pay attention to me," Ashley said as she started to pick up her pace on cock. I had to admit, it felt amazing.

I was too busy paying attention to Ashley to notice that Daisy's pussy was dangling over my face. 摘at up Zach, consider this a second course dessert, Daisy said as she sat on my face. This took me by surprise, however, when my brain processed what was going on, I immediately grabbed her rear, and stuck my tongue deep inside her folds.

I couldn't see it, because of the sexy rabbit ass and pussy in my face, but Sapphire just started fingering herself like nobody's business.

All I could do right now, was give and receive.

I continued to lick the Lopunny's flower, while Ashley just kept on jacking me off. Who knew sex was this great. I continued to moan into the pussy as I was coming close to my limit.

The love juices were flowing out of the beautiful vagina, and I lapped them up, savoring the sweet taste. It tasted kind of like strawberries, coated in a light sugar glaze. **(Yes I know that strawberries are already sweet, but I like to add a little sugar to mine, don't judge me)**

I continued to moan in ecstasy as I continued to stick my tongue deep into Daisy's flower. **(See what I did there *wink wink*)**

Ashley picked up the pace, she then brought her mouth close to my erect shaft and started licking it like a loly-pop.

I moaned out in pleasure, the feeling of her tongue wrapping around my cock made me feel like I was going to explode.

Ashley then wrapped her entire mouth around my shaft and started sucking me off. I swear this was awesome with a capital A.

She was bobbing her head up and down on my shaft, licking and sucking up the precum that had dripped down from my dick. I contiuned to moan out in pleasure as I could hear Sapphire moaning, as she was fingering herself and an extrordinary rate, of course I could only guess because I couldn't see at the time.

I as well, quickened my pace and tried to stick my tongue deeper into Daisy. She was so delicious, I couldn't help but go crazy. I wanted nothing more than to love these girls even more.

"Aaaah, Zach, I'm gonna cum!" moaned Daisy as I picked up my pace.

I couldn't say anything at all because of the pussy I was eating at the moment, it's rude to talk with your mouth full.

I then stuck my tongue as deep as I could and Daisy just screamed out in ecstacy as her love jucies just came pouring and squirting out in my mouth. I tried to lick up as much as I could, but alas, it was all in vein, I got most of it, but some just ran down the side of my face, or down her thighs.

Daisy fell over onto a pillow, and passed out from pleasure.

I could now finally see, and what I saw, almost made my dick grow 3 inches, but sadly it didn't. I saw the large breasted Milotic-morph, fingering herself with her right hand, and groping one of her breasts with the other, best part was, that there was breast milk coming out of it. Now that really turned me on.

But alas, I had to deal with Ashley first. I looked at her bobing her head up and down. I was at my limit. "A-Ashley, I'm gonna cum." I said as I was struggling to hold on, but she then deep throated my cock and that is when I blew my load into her mouth.

She opened her eyes in surprise, but she then lifted her mouth a little bit so she wouldn't choke. She was gulping down my semen like a champ.

After about 10 seconds of seed blowing, and seed gulping, my fountain of semen finally stoped and Ashley released my cock from her mouth a pop. "Mmmm, tastey. I wish I could have more, but sadly, it's Sapphire's turn." Ashley said as she got up and guided a sex crazed sapphire in my direction.

"Z-Zach, I-I want you to take m-my v-virginity," she said as she lied down on the bed. In my mind I was like, _'Well alrighty then!'_ but in reality, I just move forward and preped my shuttle for docking.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked a little nervous, she just nodded her head in confirmation.

"Ok, but I will warn you though, it will hurt," I said as I stuck my tip against her folds.

I then shoved it in, her walls clamping down on my penis, as I broke her hymen, blood began to seep out from her vulva as she screamed in pain. I tried to silence her with a tender and loving kiss, but that just seemed to muffle it.

"Are you okay, do you want me to stop?" I asked as I was about to pull out, but Sapphire wrapped her slender arms, and long legs, around my body. She looked at me and said, "I-I'm fine, just k-keep going," she said, she was having a hard time hiding her pain. I just nodded and slowly started moving my hips, I didn't want to hurt her.

Her moaning had a mix of pleasure and pain, but it seemed to be mostly pleasure.

"O-okay Zach, you c-can move faster now." I just nodded, and started to pick up my pace. The feeling was amazing, I swear if this wasn't heaven, then I don't know what is.

Sapphire continued to moan out in ecstacy, however pain had seemed to have subsided from her body completely.

It had seemed that Daisy had woken up from her pleasure enduced coma and watched on, intrigued at what was happening before her.

"Z-Zach, please, suck on my breasts, please?" Sapphire says as she continued to moan.

I simply responded by doing what she asked.

I put my mouth on her large supple breasts, and began to suck on them. All of a sudden, a jet of fluid started squirting into my mouth. This could only be one thing: _'BREAST MILK!'_ I scream in my head, as I started to ravage her breasts in my mouth and face. At this Sapphire had become a moaning wreck.

I continued to suck on Sapphire's lovely, overgrown coconuts, as the sweet and smoothe milk poured into my mouth.

No amount of poetry can say how much love im feeling right now. I kept up my thrusts, and continued to pound this gorgeous Pokemorph's pussy.

"Oh yes Zach, suck on my breasts, there are yours, so you can suck on them all you want!" she yelled out as I continued to suck on the large mounds.

"Z-Zach, I'm reaching my limit, I-I'm going to cum!" Sapphire said as my movements had picked up.

"M-Me too Sapphire, l-lets cum together," I say, while grunting out the words.

Soon we were at our limits and we yelled out each other's names as I gave one final thrust into her vagina, as semen came shooting out of my raging cock, and into her womb. **(Humans CAN'T get Pokemon pregnant, unless under certain cercumstances, this is not one of them, or they take a certain pill)**

Sapphire moaned out as my semen filled her womb. Finally the ejaculation had stopped and I had pulled out of her flower, semen was flowing out of her nether regions as she layed there breathing heavily.

I picked her up and moved her over on the right side of the bed.

I turn to Ashley as she was bent over with her rump in the air, and on her hands and knees, she then said, "Come on baby, if we're going to fuck, we're going to fuck like animals."

I crawled over to the Blaziken-morph, and assumed the position of doggy-style. I put my hands on her hips, then stuck my erect dick into her pussy and thrusted into it, shredding her hymen. She winced in pain, as blood came dripping out of her vulva. However, the pain didn't seem to faze her as much as I thought, she's taking this like a trooper.

"Well, what are you waiting for, give me a-all you got," she said as she tried to surpress the pain. I then started moving my hips, slowly picking up my pace.

Eventually I started going at jack-hammer speed and was just pounding way. At this moment I finally reallized the true definition of a moaning wreck.

"Oh, oh yeah! That feels amazing, I can't believe I'm enjoying it this much." She said as I could feel her walls squeezing at my groin.

I began to move my hands up her waist and over to her breasts and began to squeeze them, they were soft and firm. They may not have been as big as Sapphire's, but they were the right size for a girl of her stature.

"Oh god Zach, please squeeze my tits more, make me your bitch," she said as she screamed and moaned in pleasure.

Soon, I was coming close to my limit, and I didn't know how much longer I could last.

"A-Ashley, I-I'm going to c-cum," I said as I began to thrust harder than faster, even though my pace had dropped, that didn't mean the pleasure didn't.

"M-Me too, let's cum together," she said, moaning out the last part.

Soon, we both reached our limit and I made one final thrust, and then shot my load deep into her pussy, making her scream out in pleasure and send her love juices flying all over my shaft and legs.

We sat there for a little bit, I then pulled out of her gaping entrance, making our mixed juices flow our of her pussy.

I looked at her and saw that she had passed due to the pleasure. I then picked her up and set her down on the left side of my bed, I then lay between them, not a second after my back had hit the matress, Daisy had jumped onto me and her pussy just barley hovering over my still erect shaft.

"Looks like you're not finished yet, and neither am I," Daisy said as she dropped herslef right onto my shaft, completely destroying her hymen.

She had moaned out in pain, but it didn't seem to last long, because not 5 seconds later she started riding me like a horse...so this is what cowgirl was...I like it.

She kept bouncing on my cock as I just laid there, but I felt like I should pitch in a little bit. So I grabbed her hips, and pulled her down, adding more force to the pleasure for when she comes down.

"Oh yes Zach, your cock is so amazing," the Lopunny morph said as she continued to moan out in pleasure.

As she was riding my dick, I tried to sit up so she would be on my lap, but alas, she had stopped me by putting her left hand on my chest, forcing me down.

"No, I'm incontrol of this, you just sit there and look sexy," Daisy said as she continued her riding.

The feeling of her tight walls gripping my shaft, was driving me close to ejaculation. My body told me that I was almost there, however my groin said, "Keep going you lucky son of a bitch" hypothetically thinking of course, pinases can't talk.

"D-Daisy, I'm getting close," I said, at this, Daisy leaned forward a little bit, and stuck her butt up a little firthger, and just started move her hips very rapidly. Her pussy felt amazing, it was soft and smooth, yet tight and extremely pleasureable.

"Daisy, I'm going to cum!" I said as I was just seconds away from cumming in her pussy.

"Me too, lets come together," she said as she leaned forward a little more and began to kiss me. Our tounges swirled in each other's mouths. As we kissed, she shoved her hips down on my cock so hard, that it drove both of us over the edge, making both of us cum at the same time.

I had ejaculated deep into her pussy, as her walls clamped down on me, her love juices dripping down on my legs and waist. The warm liquids felt very strange, yet, kind of soothing.

Daisy seemed to have passed out due to over stimulation, and laid on my chest, fast asleep.

I reached for the covers and pulled them over our bodys began to let sleep take me. I felt Ashley and Sapphire's arms wrap around me, them trying to cuddle up to me, while Daisy, unconsciously, snuggled up on my chest. The sight of these beautiful, naked, Pokemorph's in my bed, almost made it seem like this was all a dream. But I knew it was reality.

"Happy Birthday Zach," all three of them said half asleep.

"This has been the best birthday ever," I say to myself.

I then begin to feel sleep start to take me away to dream land. Soon all I could see was black, and the last thing I remember saying was, "They are super freaks, super freaks, they're super freaky."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Hey guys, what an amazing chapter don't you think, I'm sorry if the lemons were a little bland, but it was pretty much my first one, and I didn't really have the creativity nesccecary for it, so in short, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Who is this mysterious Violet, and what roll does she play in this story? I guess you'll have to keep reading.**

 **Oh and one more thing, I will continue with this story and with my others, but it won't be for a while, because I have a job now, which means it will take longer to update chapter.**

 **So I hope you guys like this chapter, favorite and review if you did, and I hope to see you beautiful sons of bitches again, next time.**


	10. NEWEST UPDATE!

Hey everyone, Butterman here, and I'm here to tell you that I'm getting back into writing again. I actually got me my tablet up and working again, so now I'll be able to continue writing again. However not the constant updating will not be so constant. Let me explain, I got my tablet working, and a Bluetooth keyboard, however that doesn't mean that everything is going to start flowing in, due to my tablet having spell check, however no grammar check. So that means a lot of editing and a lot of time riding up my fat ass. But that doesn't mean I'll be stopping anytime soon. I'm going to keep writing, however this is what I'm going to do: I'm going to update/edit all of the previous chapters of all my stories, which is going to take some time, so keep an eye out for those, and then continue to post new chapters. Another thing I wanted to mention is I won't be posting any new chapters for There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea because if you look at the chapter deferences, TPoFitS **(Figure out that easy acronym)** has 8 chapters while RWBY: A Second Chance at Life, and Pokeshima, only have 4. So what I'm going to do is I'm going to post RWBY, then Pokeshima, RWBY, Pokeshima, RWBY, Pokeshima, etc. etc. You get the fucking idea. To make it short, all I'm going to do is have the Pokeshima and RWBY catch up to TPoFitS chapter wise. So yeah, keep an eye out for updates and other shit, and that is about it. I love you guys very much, and I appreciate you all for being so supportive and patient with me. Thank you all.

So yeah, without any further Adieu...

ONWARD!


End file.
